


Hopena

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Love, Forgiveness, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: Following the death of her husband, Abby Griffin and her 14 year old daughter relocate to Hawaii to heal and rebuild their shattered lives. Little does Abby know that she is about to cross paths with the one person she thought she'd never see again, her first love, Marcus Kane. What happens when these two former lovebirds meet for the first time in nearly two decades? Can they finally put the past behind them and forgive?
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Kabby - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 115





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopena - Hawaiian for fate, destiny.

Abby Griffin plopped down unceremoniously onto her sectional with a heavy sigh. She despised moving, but moving over 4,600 miles away and across an ocean was a whole ‘nother level. The last 9 hours had been spent unpacking the necessities she and her daughter, Clarke, had brought with them and juggling several different deliveries for their new furniture and appliances. 

Leaning back and closing her eyes, Abby took a relaxing breath, finally enjoying the sounds of the water and the fresh clean air. She was just about to doze off when a 14 year old tornado burst through the front door. “I can’t believe you made me move here!” the girl yelled as she stomped through the house and into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Abby forced herself up and made her way to Clarke’s door. “Clarke,” she said softly, knocking on the wood and slowly pushing it open. Peering inside, she saw her daughter atop her bed, knees drawn to her chest. She was crying. 

“I want to go home,” the teen sobbed. 

“Sweetie, I know it’s hard,” Abby said as she sat down beside her daughter and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “But this is our home now. What happened?”

“It was awful. No one talked to me. I ate lunch alone. I miss my friends. I miss my school.”

“I know you do, but it was only your first day. It’ll get easier and you’ll make lots of new friends. You just have to give it a chance.” 

“I don’t want to give it a chance, Mom. I just want to go home!”

Knowing there would be no reasoning with Clarke, at least not tonight, Abby lovingly kissed the girl’s hair and left her alone. While she sympathized with her daughter and her heart broke for the pain this move was causing, she knew this would be what was best for both of them in the long run. It might take a little time but, eventually, Clarke would see that too. 

**********

The next morning, after giving Clarke her best pep talk for her second day of school, Abby walked through the doors of Queen’s Medical Center in Honolulu, Hawaii. 

Taking a deep breath, she approached the reception desk, “Excuse me? My name is Abigail Griffin…”

“Oh yes! Dr. Griffin! We’ve been expecting you!” the young woman behind the counter exclaimed. “Let me call Dr. Jackson. He’ll be right out to greet you.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

Abby only had to wait a few moments before a handsome, dark-haired man in his early 30s emerged from double doors of the ER. 

“Dr. Griffin, I’m so happy to finally meet you in person. Eric Jackson,” he greeted, extending his hand. 

“You too. Thank you so much for the opportunity.” 

“Are you kidding? You’re one of the most respected ER doctors in the country. We’re lucky to have you. We’re just thrilled you chose us.” 

Abby wasn’t full of herself, but it was nice to hear such high praise, especially from a colleague. “Thank you for your kind words.” 

Abby spent the next few hours touring the hospital, filling out mountains of new hire paperwork, and meeting countless staff members. She was grateful when Dr. Jackson suggested they grab a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. 

“Here you go,” he said, handing Abby a large coffee with one cream and one sugar. 

“Thank you.”

“So, what do you think so far? Are you excited? Nervous?” Jackson asked, genuinely interested. 

Abby couldn’t help but chuckle. Jackson was a sweetheart and she already knew they’d be great friends. “Of course I’m nervous, but I’m very excited. I think it’s going to be an excellent fit and I can’t wait to get started tomorrow.” 

“I’m glad.” Jackson seemed to hesitate before asking, “I know it’s not really my business, but why Queen’s Medical? Why Hawaii?”

Abby knew the question was inevitable. It was only natural for someone to ask why she would choose to uproot her entire life and move almost 5,000 miles from everything she’d ever known. “It’s ok,” she said, offering a small smile. “Growing up in the northeast, it has always been a dream of mine to move to Hawaii one day.” 

“With all that snow, I can understand why!” They both laughed. 

“Exactly, but it never happened. I was working at Buffalo General and my husband, Jake, had a job at one of the best Engineering firms in the state. We were settled and we were happy.” Abby paused, looking down at her coffee cup and biting her lower lip. “But then Jake passed a little over a year ago and it reminded me of just how short life is. So, I started looking for positions in different parts of the country. When I came across this one, I just couldn’t pass it up.” 

“I’m sorry about your husband. I can’t imagine.”

“Thank you,” she said, swallowing hard. “It hasn’t been easy, especially on my daughter, Clarke, but I really think the change of scenery will do both of us some good.” 

“Are you staying in an apartment until you become more familiar with the area?”

“No, I actually bought a home in Kailua. It’s only about a 25 minute ride to work and I wanted Clarke to have something permanent. I can’t ask her to change schools again.” 

“Understandable. Kailua’s great. You’ll love it.” 

“I already do,” Abby smiled. 

Despite the heartbreaking reason for their move, it had always been her dream to live in Hawaii one day. Now that she was actually here, she intended to take in everything the island had to offer and enjoy every minute. 

**********

One night, several weeks later, Abby sat on her lanai enjoying a glass of wine. She was exhausted but, after almost 2 months in Hawaii, she finally felt relaxed and comfortable in her new life. She felt…..happy. 

While initially quite nervous to start over at a new hospital, Abby was a perfect fit for Queen’s Med. She loved going to work each day and had already made several close friends, including Jackson. Even Clarke had finally adjusted, despite her initial resistance, embracing her new school and even joining the Basketball team. Yes, Clarke was happy, she was happy, and life was good, better than it had been in a very long time. 

Leaning back, Abby sighed contentedly, allowing her mind to drift to a time she hadn’t allowed herself to go in a very long time. Or rather, to a person…

_ Summer 1999 - Hamburg, NY _

_ “I wish we could just go now,” Abby whined as she snuggled under a blanket with her high school sweetheart. “Hawaii has always been our dream. We know that’s where we want to be. Why wait?” _

_ Marcus wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and kissed her cheek. “Abby, we talked about this, we need to stay close to home for college and save up as much money as we can. Hawaii is expensive. We would never be able to afford it now, even as students.”  _

_ He couldn’t help but laugh at her adorable pouting face. God he loved her. Turning so he could look at her, Marcus lovingly cupped the side of her face. “Hey, I know it seems like a lifetime away, but the next 4 years are going to fly by, I promise. Once we graduate, we can either head to Hawaii then or we can wait until you finish Med School. But Abby, either way, we’ll get there. I love you and we'll have the life we've dreamed of."  _

_ “I love you too,” she smiled. “I’m sorry I’m being such a brat. I just want to start our lives together.” _

_ “You’re not being a brat and I know. I feel the same way.” _

_ Leaning in, Marcus captured her lips with his own, melting together as they had so many times before.  _

Shaking herself from the memory, Abby wiped a stray tear from her cheek before taking a healthy sip of her wine. 

Marcus. He’d been her first kiss, her first love, her first everything. They’d planned to spend their lives together, each sharing the same dreams for the future. Unfortunately, as it turned out, fate had other plans…..


	2. 2

“Clarke, breakfast is ready!” Abby called from the kitchen as she divided the scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit between her and her daughter’s plates. 

“I’m right here.” The teen entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice before taking her seat at the table. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The duo ate in silence for a few minutes, each enjoying their food, before Abby asked to verify the day’s plans. “So, you’re game starts at 6pm, right?”

Clarke nodded. “Tip-off is 6. You should get there by 5:45, at the latest.” 

“I’ll be there,” Abby smiled warmly. She knew this move, on top of losing Jake, had been difficult for Clarke and she was grateful that her daughter finally seemed to be adjusting to their new lives in Hawaii. Abby was thrilled when Clarke asked to try-out for her new school’s JV Basketball team, taking it as a good sign that her daughter wanted to be more involved and make new friends. “Are you nervous for the game tonight?”

“Maybe a little,” the girl shrugged. “I haven’t played in an actual game since before Dad….”

Clarke trailed off and Abby immediately gathered her in her arms and kissed her temple. “I know, baby, but I think your Dad would be happy that you’re playing again, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I hope so.”

“I know so,” Abby said pointedly. 

**********

When Abby walked into the Kalaheo High School gym, she was immediately transported back to own high school days outside of Buffalo. The gym was packed with fans proudly sporting the Mustang’s blue and orange, the obnoxiously loud warm-up music blared through the sound system, and the smell of the hardwood floor filled her nostrils. Finding a seat in the bleachers, Abby scanned the floor in search of Clarke, eventually locating her as she went in for a right-handed lay-up. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her 14 year old, playing the game she loved, and wearing her father’s #5 in his honor. While Abby had also played high school Basketball, it had always been something that bonded Jake and Clarke. Since the time she was able to use a Little Tykes hoop, Jake had always worked with Clarke on fostering her love of the game and improving her skills. 

As the horn blared and the teams headed to their respective benches for the anthem and team introductions, Abby’s mind briefly drifted back to when she used to cheer on Marcus. She used to love watching him play and she never missed a game if she wasn’t playing at the same time. 

Refocusing on the present, Abby waited for her daughter to be announced: 

Announcer : At guard, a 5’3” freshmen, #5, Clarke Griffin. 

Abby clapped and cheered as Clarke ran onto the court and joined her teammates at the free throw line. She could feel tears threatening to fall. 

Announcer : The Mustangs are coached by Marcus Kane. 

What? Marcus Kane. No, she must have heard wrong. It couldn’t be. Frantically, Abby’s eyes scanned the court and the sidelines, looking for...Oh God. “Marcus,” she said aloud. 

Abby watched as Marcus Kane quickly scribbled in his scorebook and then said something to the old man at the scorer’s table. It was like seeing a ghost and she was stunned, only able to stare wide-eyed at the man across the gym. It was him. Sure, he was 38 now, but it was definitely him with his unmistakable thick dark hair, chocolate eyes, and devilish smile. Abby couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in his black dress pants and royal blue polo with the Kalaheo Mustang logo on the left chest. She licked her lips involuntarily. 

Slowly, the reality of the situation dawned on Abby as she watched Clarke and Marcus stand side by side for the anthem and then head to the bench. Marcus was Clarke’s Basketball coach, which meant he was also the Global Studies teacher she spoke so highly of. Dear God, what were the odds? What was she going to do? Eventually, their paths would have to cross, whether through school or the team. What would she say to him? Would he even speak to her? 

For the next hour and a half, Abby sat in the bleachers barely able to focus on the game in front of her. Instead, memories of how she and Marcus arrived at this moment replayed in her mind…..

**_October 2001_ **

_ 20 year old Abby Walker sat in her bedroom on the University at Buffalo campus reviewing her Kinesiology notes when someone knocked on her open doorway. “Yeah,” she said absentmindedly without looking up, expecting it to be one of her 3 housemates.  _

_ “Abby?” _

_ Abby’s eyes snapped up as she immediately recognized Marcus’ voice. “Marcus? Oh my God! What are you doing here? Are you ok?” _

_ Slowly, Marcus stepped into the room and crossed to her bed. “I’m fine,” he assured her, taking a seat beside her.  _

_ “Ok, but it’s Tuesday night. Shouldn’t you be at school?” While Abby was thrilled to see him, she knew he had just as big of a course load as she did. As a result, despite Marcus being only 20 minutes away at Canisius, they usually were only able to see one another on the weekend.  _

_ “I needed to see you. There’s something I need to discuss with you and it couldn’t wait.” _

_ Abby could see that Marcus was visibly uncomfortable. He seemed nervous and scared, but of what? “Ok, you’re scaring me. Marcus, what’s going on?” _

_ “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to,” he apologized as he reached out to take her hand in his.  _

_ “Marcus, whatever it is, just tell me.” _

_ Marcus swallowed hard, “It’s just that I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since the attacks…….” _

_ The September 11th attacks had happened just over a month before and everyone was still reeling. “Ok.” _

_ “I need to do something, Abby. I can’t just sit back and do nothing. I can’t go on like it never happened.” _

_ Dread filled Abby, “What does that mean?” _

_ “I enlisted this morning,” he said quietly, barely able to look her in the eyes.  _

_ “What? Marcus, no! Tell them you made a mistake…” she cried as he reached out and took her into his arms. At first she fought him, trying to push him away and wiggle out of his grasp before giving in and sobbing into his chest.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Abby. I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her ear, holding her tightly to him. “But I have to do this. It’s the right thing.”  _

_ Pulling back, Abby looked up at him, “But what about school? What about us? What about our life together?” _

_ “This doesn’t change anything. We will still have our life together. I promise you, Abby,” he tried to reassure her. “By the time you finish Med School, I should be able to retire from the military. We can go to Hawaii as soon as I get out. Nothing has to change.”  _

_ “What if you don’t come back?” Abby didn’t want to say the words aloud, but it was the only thing she could think about.  _

_ Marcus reached out and cupped her face with his hands, “Abby, I’m coming back. Do you hear me? I’m coming back.” He said it with such burning intensity and conviction that he almost made Abby believe it. Almost.  _

_ Abby pinched her eyes shut in an attempt to fight off the next wave of tears before standing and moving to the window. With her arms crossed, she stared down at the street below. “When do you have to leave?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder.  _

_ “Next week.”  _

**_July 2002_ **

_ By the summer of 2002, Marcus has been gone for over 9 months and had been deployed to the Middle East. While Abby was still hurt and angry with him for enlisting in the first place, he wrote her practically every day and called whenever he had the opportunity. It was torture, but they were adjusting, and Abby looked forward to the day when Marcus would finally come home. Unfortunately, that all changed one evening as Abby and her parents sat in her living room watching the local news.  _

_ Broadcaster _ _ : Sad news from the Pentagon today. A US Military helicopter carrying 8 members of the 3rd Infantry Division, including a Western New York native, went down south of Baghdad yesterday. Marcus Kane, age 21 from Hamburg, as well as the 7 other passengers and 2 pilots are presumed dead.  _

_ Abby felt her entire world come to a screeching halt. “Marcus!”  _


	3. 3

The obnoxiously loud sound of the horn signaling the end of the Basketball game was the only thing that finally pulled Abby from her memories of Marcus. Looking dazed, she tried to shake herself back to reality, literally, as one of the other parents touched her upper arm, “Clarke played a great game. You must be so proud.”

Abby turned to see one of the fathers smiling brightly and she suddenly felt an enormous sense of guilt. She had been so lost in her memories of Marcus that she’d practically missed the entire game. “Thank you. I certainly am,” she finally answered. 

As the two teams and coaches shook hands, Abby made a hasty exit from the gymnasium, heading straight for her car. Once she was safely behind the wheel of her Ford Edge, she leaned back against the head rest and took a calming breath before pulling her cell phone from her pocket and sending off a text to Clarke: 

_ I need to call the hospital to check on one of my patients. I’ll meet you in the car.  _

She felt like a bad mom for not waiting for Clarke in the gym with the rest of the parents, but she couldn’t risk coming face to face with Marcus, not yet. While Abby knew it was inevitable, she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had just been in the same room with her first love for the first time in over 16 years. It was surreal. 

**********

“I didn’t realize your coach was also the teacher you like so much,” Abby said nonchalantly as she and Clarke sat on the couch together later that night. She wanted to find out what, if anything, her daughter knew about Marcus’ life now, but she didn’t want to appear too obvious. 

“Mr. Kane?” Clarke furrowed her brow. “I thought I did?”

“No, I definitely would have remembered. You really like him, huh?”

“Yeah,” the teen shrugged. “He’s awesome.”

“Tell me about him. Has he been at Kalaheo long? How old is he? Is he married?” 

“Why? Do you like him?” Clarke laughed, clearly jumping to the conclusion that Abby had a crush on her favorite teacher. 

Abby rolled her eyes and tried to keep her cool. “Of course not, sweetie. I’m just curious, especially since you’ll be spending so much time with him because school and Basketball.”

Clarke eyed her suspiciously, “Umm, I know he’s not married and doesn’t have kids. He told us in class that he moved here about 10 years ago…...Oh, and he said he was in the Army, which is pretty cool.” 

10 years? Marcus had been in Hawaii for 10 years? Last Abby knew, he was living somewhere outside of Dallas. She suddenly felt a wave of sadness and regret over the fact that she and Marcus hadn’t spoken in so many years. Those emotions were only magnified by the news that he was not married and had no children, something he always longed for. 

“Mom? Mom, are you ok?” Clarke asked when she noticed Abby staring off, clearly lost in her own thoughts. 

“I’m fine,” Abby finally responded, a tight smile on her lips. “Wow, an Army veteran and a teacher. He sounds like a great man. I can’t wait to meet him.” That was a lie. In fact, Abby was desperately trying to come up with a way to avoid meeting Mr. Kane. It’s not that she didn’t want to see Marcus, of course, she did. The problem was that she had no idea what to say to him, not after the way things had ended between them. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to meet him next week,” Clarke replied as she continued to scroll through Instagram. 

Abby almost choked on her glass of wine. “What?! What do you mean I’ll get to meet him next week?”

“Parent/Teacher Conferences are Wednesday night. It’s on the calendar, Mom.”

Shit. “Of course,” Abby replied, suddenly feeling like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. “Wednesday. I can’t wait.”

**********

Hours later, Abby lay in bed, tossing and turning and unable to sleep as thoughts of Marcus and the upcoming Parent/Teacher Conferences filled her mind. 

**_March 2003_ **

_ “Hey Babe, where do you want these?” _

_ Abby looked up from the cardboard box she was unpacking to see Jake holding up a storage tub full of photo albums and keepsakes. “Oh, I’ll probably just store that in the basement.”  _

_ “Ok,” Jake shrugged before placing the tote next to the basement stairs. “I’m going to head out and grab the pizza. I should be back in 15 minutes.”  _

_ Once Jake pulled out of the driveway, Abby got to her feet and slowly walked over to the tote. She swallowed hard, knowing what was inside, before popping off the lid. With a shaky hand, she reached in and pushed a few of the albums out of the way, pulling out a 5x7 framed photo. Tears spang to her eyes as she gently ran her fingers over the image of her and Marcus. The photo was taken the summer before Marcus left for basic training and showed them on the beach, happy and in love.  _

_ 8 months. Marcus had been dead for 8 months. It still didn’t feel real. They’d never found his body, or the bodies of any of the men that had been aboard the helicopter that day, but the headstone she visited every Sunday morning was cold, tangible evidence that he was gone. Marcus was gone.  _

_ Although she knew Marcus would want her to move on with her life and to be happy, Abby still felt an incredible sense of guilt that it had happened so soon after his death. Her relationship with Jake wasn’t planned and, in fact, she had fought it, but the blonde-haired, blue-eyed brother of one of her housemates finally wormed his way into her heart. He was 2 years older and already working as an engineer in the city, but he was kind, gentle, and patient, knowing everything that happened with Marcus.  _

_ Now, less than 4 months after opening her heart to Jake Griffin, here she was moving into his 1200 square foot ranch in Lancaster. It was fast, everyone told her so, but Marcus was gone and she was lucky enough to find someone as wonderful as Jake. It felt right.  _

_ Bringing the frame to her lips, she kissed the image of Marcus, “I’ll always love you.” She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks before placing the photo back in the tote, snapping the lid on, and carrying it down to the basement for safekeeping.  _


	4. 4

By late Monday morning, Abby was just coming out of her second surgery of the day, an emergency appendectomy, when her cell phone buzzed in the pocket of her scrubs. The number was local, but she didn’t immediately recognize it. “Hello, this is Dr. Griffin.” 

“Dr. Griffin, this is Lucy Kohl. I’m the nurse at Kalaheo High School.”

As a mother, Abby’s heart dropped. Why was the school nurse calling? Was Clarke sick? Injured? “Is Clarke alright?”

“Yes, but she threw up a few minutes ago. She’s running a fever and is complaining of body aches. I think she might be coming down with the flu. Someone will need to pick her up.” 

“Of course. I’ll be right there.”

Abby quickly ended the call, grabbed her belongings, and headed for the high school. 

**********

Less than 15 minutes later, Abby was making her way through the front lobby of KHS and heading for the nurse’s office. While she was grateful it was nothing serious, Abby was still concerned for Clarke. The flu was certainly no picnic and it would mean the teen would have to miss several days of both school and basketball. Clarke would definitely not be pleased. 

Being unfamiliar with the school’s layout and preoccupied with her concern for Clarke, Abby rounded the corner and collided with a tall, hard form. She fell to the ground, landing on her bottom with a thud. “Ouch!”

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry. I didn’t see…”

It was then that Abby looked up at the man she had just bounced off of. He was standing in front of her, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. 

“Marcus?”

“Abby?”

The duo continued to stare at one another, both in complete shock that the other was in front of them. 

They couldn’t say how long they stayed like that, simply staring, but it felt like an eternity. Their daze was finally broken when Abby attempted to stand. Marcus immediately reached for her arm, trying to help her up. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she answered, grabbing her purse off the ground and rising to her full height.

“What’s it been? 16 years?” Marcus shook his head in disbelief. “Abby, what are you doing here?”

“My daughter and I moved to the island a few months ago. Apparently, she isn’t feeling well, so I’m here to pick her up.” 

Abby watched as Marcus slowly connected the dots in his mind. “Clarke?” he asked incredulously. “Clarke Griffin is your daughter?”

Abby nodded. 

“My God,” Marcus whispered, more to himself. “I just left the nurse. I stopped down to check on her when I heard she was ill.” 

“That was very kind of you. I’m sure she appreciates it.” Abby offered him a small smile, unsure of how Marcus was feeling about their unexpected reunion. 

“I had no idea she was your daughter.”

Abby shrugged, “How could you? Griffin is a common name.”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Wait, Clarke said her father passed away.”

Abby swallowed hard. “He did, almost a year and a half ago.” 

“I’m sorry,” Marcus said sincerely. “I had no idea.” 

“Thank you. It’s been difficult, but the move has helped. We both needed a change of scenery.”

Marcus nodded. 

“What about you? How long have you been on the island?” While Abby already knew the answer from Clarke, she didn’t know what else to say in that moment. 

“Uh, over 10 years now. As soon as I finished my degree, I applied for teaching positions all over Hawaii. I had a few offers, but this seemed like the perfect fit.” 

Abby smiled, grateful that Marcus had found some happiness, at least professionally. “Well, Clarke is certainly a fan. She talks about you all the time.” 

Marcus blushed shyly. “Thank you. She’s a great kid.

“She is.” A somewhat awkward silence enveloped them both as neither was entirely sure what to say next. “I should get Clarke home.”

“Yeah, of course. I hope she feels better.”

Abby nodded. “It was really great to see you. Bye Marcus,” she said before heading in the direction of the nurse’s office. 

“See you Wednesday,” he suddenly called after her. “At Parent/Teacher Conferences.” 

“I’ll be here.” With that, Abby turned on her heel and rushed down the hallway. 

Marcus watched her retreating form, unable to move or speak. Abby, the love of his life, the woman he’d thought of everyday for 16 years, was in Hawaii. Not only was she in Hawaii, but she was in Kailua and her daughter was one of his student-athletes. My God, what were the odds. 

Still shell-shocked, Marcus headed off in the opposite direction, unsure how he was supposed to collect himself enough to teach is 6th period class. 

**********

“Mom, we have two really big games week! I can’t miss them!” Clarke whined as Abby tucked her into bed. 

Abby let out a sigh as she eyed her 14 year old. “Clarke, you have a fever, chills, body aches, and you’ve thrown up. Let’s face it, kiddo, you have the flu. The only place you’ll be this week is right here in this house, either in bed or on the couch.” 

“But…”

“No buts,” she cut her off quickly. “You’re sick and you are not going back to school, let alone basketball, until you are well. Understood?”

“Yes,” the teen pouted, crossing her arms. 

“Good.” Abby leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter’s head, leaving her rest, before heading downstairs. 

**********

That night, long past midnight, Abby and Marcus lay awake in their in separate beds, both tossing and turning, as thoughts of the other filled their minds. 

While Abby had known that coming face to face with Marcus was inevitable, he had been completely blindsided. As he stared up at the ceiling fan above his bed, he was still trying to process the fact that Abby was back in his life. Well, maybe not back in  _ his  _ life, not really, but it was more than he’d had in the last 16 years. God, she looked just as beautiful as the last time he saw her, possibly even more so. A smile tugged at his lips in the darkness as he pictured her in his mind. 

Little did either of them know that they were both remembering one of the most painful times in their lives

**_June 2003_ **

_ By June, Abby and Jake had been living together for just over 3 months. While she still thought of Marcus every day, she was happy and she was finally beginning to move on and embrace her new life.  _

_ “Sorry I’m late, Abs,” Abby’s best friend, Callie, apologized as she slid into the booth at Spot Coffee.  _

_ “It’s ok. I just got here myself.”  _

_ “Alright, let me see it!” _

_ Abby laughed, but happily held out her hand, showcasing the glistening diamond engagement ring that Jake had slipped on her finger a few days prior.  _

_ “Oh my God, it’s gorgeous! Who knew Jake Griffin had such great taste?” The duo chuckled before Abby took back her hand and sipped her Frappuccino. “I’m so happy for you, Abby. You deserve to be happy.”  _

_ Abby swallowed hard, a tight smile spreading across her lips. Although she knew Callie was right and she was happy with Jake, she still felt guilty for moving on with her life. Here she was, a college graduate, about to start Medical School, and engaged to a wonderful man while Marcus would never get to experience any of those milestones. It wasn’t fair. “Thank you. I am happy and I know that Marcus would want me to be happy too.”  _

_ It was at that moment that Abby’s cell phone started to vibrate on the tabletop. Picking it up, looked at the caller ID on the screen. “It’s just my mom.”  _

_ “You can answer it, Abs. I don’t mind,” Callie assured her when she saw Abby toss the phone into her purse.  _

_ “It’s ok. We talk at least three times a day. I’ll call her back on my way home.”  _

_ Forgetting all about her mother’s call, Abby and Callie returned to their Frappuccinos and girl talk, spending the next few hours catching up with one another.  _

_ ********** _

_ Abby returned home that afternoon to find that Jake still hadn’t returned from his weekend kayaking trip to the Adirondacks with his buddies. As if on cue, her phone dinged in her purse, alerting her to a new text message. It was a message from Jake:  _

_ Jake: Hey babe. We decided to hit up Raquette Lake on the way home. Hope that’s ok? We should be home around 8 o’clock tonight. Love you. _

_ It wasn’t until Abby closed her text messages and saw a new voicemail that she remembered her mother’s call. Clicking on the icon, she listened to her mom’s message:  _

_ “Abby, it’s about 10 o’clock on Sunday. I don’t know why you’re not picking up, but you need to call me back right away. Vera just called. Marcus…...just call me back as soon as you get this.”  _

_ Abby pulled the phone from her ear and stared at it, confusion etched on her face. Why would Vera call her mother? What about Marcus? And why was it so urgent? _

_ Before Abby had the chance to call her mother back, she heard a knock on the front door. At first, she intended to ignore her visitor, fully expecting a solicitor, but when they knocked again, this time more insistent, she placed her phone on the countertop and headed for the door.  _

_ Turning the handle, Abby pulled the door opened, letting out an audible gasp when she saw the man standing on her doorstep. “Marcus?!” she whispered breathlessly.  _


	5. 5

_**June 2003 (Continued)** _

_Before Abby had the chance to call her mother back, she heard a knock on the front door. At first, she intended to ignore her visitor, fully expecting a solicitor, but when they knocked again, this time more insistent, she placed her phone on the countertop and headed for the door._

_Turning the handle, Abby pulled the door open, letting out an audible gasp when she saw the man standing on her doorstep. “Marcus?!” she whispered breathlessly._

_Time stood still as Abby stared at the man before her. It was Marcus, alive and well and in the flesh. But how?_

_“It’s me, Abby,” he finally said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he stared back at the love of his life._

_In an instant, Abby launched herself into his arms as the floodgates opened and tears streamed down her face. It was him and he felt exactly the same as he had the last time they’d been together over a year and a half ago. They stayed like that, wrapped in one another’s arms for what felt like an eternity, before Abby finally pulled back just enough to look up at him. Cupping his face with shaky hands, she brought his forehead to hers, savoring the feel of him again after so long. “I don’t understand. How are you hear? They told us your helicopter crashed, that you were dead.”_

_This time, Marcus pulled back, nodding sadly. “We did go down. Only three of us survived the crash and before we even knew what what happening, we were surrounded by insurgents.” Marcus swallowed hard and Abby didn’t miss the haunted look in his eyes as he recounted what happened to him and his men. “They forced us into a truck and took us back to one of their outposts. We were held there until a few weeks ago when Special Forces raided the camp.”_

_Abby tried to absorb everything he was telling her, but her head was spinning. All this time, Marcus was alive and being held captive on the other side of the world. My God, what he must have gone through._

_“The only thing that kept me going was knowing I had to get home to you, Abby. You’re all I thought about, every day,” Marcus confessed as he lovingly caressed her cheek and brought his lips to hers._

_Abby melted into him as they kissed one another with a mixture of desperation, passion, love, longing, joy, and everything in between. Suddenly, as if a bucket of cold water had just been poured over her head, Abby broke their kiss, pulling back almost in horror._

_“What’s wrong?” Marcus asked concerned._

_“We can’t do this, Marcus,” she said sadly. “I’m so sorry.”_

_Marcus took a tentative step towards her, “Abby, it’s ok. My mom told me that you’ve been seeing someone. I mean, you thought I was dead for almost a year.”_

_Abby shook her head. “It’s not that simple.”_

_“I’m sure he’s a good guy, otherwise you wouldn’t be with him, Abby. And I know it won’t be easy, but I’m back. We can finally have the life we’ve always dreamed of.”_

_God, part of her, a very large part, wanted nothing more than to fall back into Marcus Kane’s arms and live the life they’d always planned. If only he’d come home a few months sooner._

_“I can’t, Marcus,” Abby finally said, wiping the tears from her cheeks._

_It was then that Marcus first saw the large diamond adorning Abby’s left hand. “You’re engaged,” he croaked out, a look of devastation on his face._

_Realizing he was staring at her engagement ring, Abby looked down at her hand and nodded. “Yes. Jake proposed a few days ago.”_

_Desperate and feeling like his life was slipping away, Marcus was willing to grasp at any straw he could, “A few days? Abby, I know it complicates things, but you don’t have to go through with it. I’m back. He’ll understand.”_

_“I’m pregnant,” she confessed, barely above a whisper._

_With those simple words, Marcus felt his entire world grind to a screeching halt. Everything he and Abby had always dreamed of together, a life, a family, a move to Hawaii, suddenly disappeared before his eyes._

_Marcus took a step back and ran a hand through his hair, clearly blindsided by Abby’s baby bombshell._

_Abby watched as the implications of her announcement sunk in and Marcus’ heart broke before her eyes. “Please, say something.”_

_He looked at her, his eyes glistening, as a million different responses sat on the tip of his tongue. In the end, there was only one thing to say, “Congratulations.”_

_The next thing Abby knew, Marcus turned on his heel and headed for his car. “Marcus, wait! Please!” she called after him as she sprinted down the driveway. “You can’t just leave.”_

_“Do you love him, Abby?” Marcus asked as he stood in front of his car’s open driver’s side door._

_“Marcus…”_

_“Do you love him?”_

_Abby considered the question, but decided it was best to be honest. Marcus deserved the truth. “I’ll never love anyone the way I love you…...but, he’s the father of my child and he’s a good man. We’re happy.”_

_Marcus nodded sadly before stepping around the car door just far enough to place a gentle kiss on Abby’s cheek. “Goodbye Abby,” he whispered before hopping behind the wheel and closing the door._

_“Marcus,” she sobbed as she watched him back his car onto the street and drive out of her life._

_**********_

The next morning, Marcus sat on his lanai before work, sipping his coffee and looking out over the water. It was a beautiful day, but Marcus barely noticed as thoughts of Abby filled his mind. 

He still couldn’t believe that he’d bumped into her yesterday, literally. What were the odds that they would end up in the same Hawaiin town? That her daughter would become one of his student athletes? It was as if fate had a very sick sense of humor and was in the mood to toy with him. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, he sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face in frustration. He had no idea how to feel. On one hand, he was finally beginning to feel like he had let Abby go. He had spent years feeling sorry for himself, lonely and heartbroken, and pining for a woman who’d married and started a family with someone else. Sure, he’d dated from time to time, but it never lasted because no one ever compared to Abby. He was just beginning to accept the idea of spending his life alone, without a wife or children, without a family. While it hurt and was definitely not what he wanted for himself, he had a career that he loved, good friends, and a lovely home in paradise. He was lucky and was trying to think of his glass as half full, rather than half empty. 

Yes, he was finally beginning to feel content and then, BAM! Abby barreled her way back into his life. Now, as he sat outside the following morning, he felt like he was back at square one. Since their run-in, Marcus had thought of nothing but Abby. Hell, he’d even dreamt of her last night. What the hell was he going to do now? Because of Clarke, any hope of avoiding her was out the window. No, she was definitely back in his life, and would be at least until Clarke graduated from Kalaheo. Jesus, it was going to be a long 4 years! 

Not wanting to feel completely overwhelmed, Marcus forced himself to calm down. First, he needed to get through Clarke’s parent/teacher conference, then he would have a better idea of where he and Abby stood. Would she even want a friendship with him? Or would she prefer to remain strictly professional, thinking of him as nothing more than Clarke’s teacher and coach? To be honest, he wasn’t sure which one he preferred himself. 

**********

At 7pm on the dot, Abby stood outside Kalaheo High School’s room 115, waiting for Clarke’s parent/teacher with Marcus, or Mr. Kane. While she waited for him to finish with his 6:45 appointment, Abby leaned up against a bank of lockers and took several deep, calming breaths. Her stomach was in knots as she struggled to recall a time she’d been so nervous. What would he say? What would she say? Would he act as if she was just another parent? Or would he want to talk about them or their past? 

Before Abby’s thoughts could go any further, the door opened and Marcus escorted a middle-aged couple into the hallway. “Thank you for coming. It was a pleasure to meet you both.” 

The couple bid him farewell, leaving Marcus and Abby alone in the hallway. He offered a small smile before gesturing to his open classroom door. “Shall we?”

“Yes, thank you,” Abby nodded as she headed inside. 

Marcus closed the door behind them before they took their seats at a table near the front of the room, clearly set up for conferences. 

“How is Clarke feeling?” Marcus broke the ice. 

“She tested positive for Influenza A, but she’s doing ok. I’ll probably keep her home the rest of this week, despite her objections.” 

“Objections?” What teenager doesn’t want to stay home, Marcus thought to himself. 

“She’s upset she’s missing Basketball, but I don’t want her to come back before she is 100%.” 

“Well, we certainly miss her, that’s for sure, but I understand,” he nodded. “As for Global Studies, I’ve collected some more assignments for her. Tell her to work on what she can when she’s feeling up to it.” 

Abby reached out, taking the folder from his hand. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

“I’m not worried about her catching up when she returns. She’s a very bright girl and Global seems to be one of her strongest subjects. As of today, her average is a 98%.” 

Abby smiled, every bit the proud mother. Although she knew how smart her daughter was and that she was a good student, she never tired of hearing it. “Thank you.” 

Feeling as though there was nothing further to discuss where Clarke was concerned, a somewhat awkward silence settled over them. Abby bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Should she say her goodbyes and head home? Make small talk? 

Thankfully, Marcus was the first to break the silence, “I have to be honest, Abby, I still can’t believe you’re here.” 

Abby let out a nervous laugh. “I know what you mean. What are the odds that we’d both wind up in Hawaii, let alone in the same town?”

Marcus nodded. “Despite everything…...it’s good to see you.”

“You too, Marcus. It’s been a long time.” 

“Over 15 years. Were you in WNY the whole time?”

So, he did want to talk. “Yes, Jake already had an established career in Buffalo when we met and it was home. We never saw any reason to leave. What about you?”

“Uh, I traveled around a little bit after we……….after I left,” he said. “I ended up in Dallas, finished my degree, and once my mom passed, I packed up and made the move to Hawaii. I've been here for about 10 years now.” 

Before another word could be said, a knock on the door from his 7:15 appointment interrupted them. “Damn. That must be my next conference. I’m sorry,” he apologized as he looked at his watch. 

“That’s ok. I have to get home to Clarke anyway,” Abby said, rising from her chair. “It was really great to see you, Marcus.”

“You too,” he smiled warmly. “I’m sure I’ll see you at a game once Clarke is back on her feet.” 

“Absolutely. Bye.”

“Bye, Abby.” 

With that, Abby turned on her heel and made her exit from the classroom. As she drove home that night, with the distinct feeling of butterflies in her stomach and her heart rate elevated, thoughts of Marcus Kane filled her mind and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.


	6. 6

Almost 2 weeks passed before Abby saw Marcus again, not because she’d purposely been avoiding him, but because their paths truly hadn’t crossed. The hospital was short staffed and Abby had been pulling doubles far too often. She’d missed 5 games due to work and when she was free to pick up Clarke from practice, she waited in the car, as she usually did. She didn’t want to change her habits just because she knew Marcus was her coach. How would that look? 

“What do you have for me?” Abby asked the young nurse when she came back from her break. 

“38 year old male with stomach pains in 2 or 12 year old girl with possible broken leg in 3. Take your pick.”

“I’ll take the stomach pains.” Abby reached for the man’s chart and headed towards exam room 2. 

“Marcus?” Abby asked in surprise when she entered the room and saw Marcus Kane, lying supine and clutching his right side, clearly in pain.

“Dr. Griffin, nice to see you again.” He attempted a smile, but was unsuccessful. 

Flipping the switch to doctor-mode, Abby read over his chart again. “This says you’ve been having pain on the lower right side?” Marcus nodded. “For how long?”

“Yesterday, but it’s been getting worse.” 

“You also told the nurse you’ve been experiencing nausea, vomiting, and loss of appetite?”

“Yeah.”

“Fever of 101,” she said aloud as she continued to read the chart in her hands and ran through her mental checklist. “Ok, I need to examine your abdomen.” Abby set the chart on the countertop, scrubbed her hands in the sink, and put on a pair of latex gloves. 

Walking over to the side of the hospital bed, Abby noticed that Marcus’ cheeks where a distinct shade of pink and he wasn’t making eye contact. Was he nervous? Embarrassed? “Seriously?” she asked and followed up with a classic eyeroll. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Marcus. And it’s just your stomach for God’s sake!”

“That’s not the same thing,” he glared. Truth be told, the issue wasn’t having a female doctor touch him. It was having  _ Abby  _ touch him. It was hard enough being in the same room with her again after all these years. How would he deal with having her touch him. Lord, give me strength, he thought to himself. 

“Either you let me examine you or I’ll have to get one of the other doctors. I believe Dr. Eric Jackson is available, if you’d prefer him?” 

Marcus mentally weighed his options before running a hand over his face. “It’s fine. You can do it.” 

Abby couldn’t help but smirk at his discomfort. “Perfect.” 

Abby lifted his shirt, revealing his well toned and bronzed toso, before gently prodding the area with her fingers. Marcus visibly winced, clearly in pain. As she suspected, Abby could clearly see that his abdomen was inflamed. Damn. 

“Am I going to make it, Doc?”

“I’m going to order a CT just to be sure, but I’m confident we are dealing with an appendicitis,” she sighed, removing her gloves and discarding them in the garbage can. 

“So I need surgery?” Marcus asked, suddenly alarmed by Abby’s diagnosis. 

“If that’s the cause, yes. And if it is, we need to move fast before it ruptures.” 

Marcus nodded. “Ok.” 

**********

Less than an hour later, Abby returned to exam room 2 with the results of the CT scan in hand. 

“What’s the verdict?” Marcus asked, wincing in pain and holding his side. 

“It’s definitely an appendicitis, just as I thought.”

“So surgery?”

Abby nodded. “Yes, they’ll be here any moment to take you to the OR. We need to get it out as soon as possible.” 

“Will you do it?” he asked hopefully. 

Abby gave a small smile, touched that he’d want her to perform his appendectomy. “I’m an ER physician, not a surgeon. But don’t worry, Dr. Nakamura is one of the best.” 

Marcus swallowed hard. “I saw active duty in the Middle East, survived a helicopter crash, and was a POW for almost a year, but it’s an appendectomy that is scaring the shit out of me,” he said, letting out a nervous breath. 

Without thinking, Abby reached out and took his hand in her own. “Hey, you have nothing to be afraid of, Marcus. Appendectomies are practically routine.”

Marcus looked down at their joined hands, her words bringing him a small measure of comfort. “Will you be here when I wake up?” he asked, looking up into her eyes. 

Abby felt her heart skip a beat at his request. “Of course,” she smiled. “I’ll be here.” 

**********

When Marcus began to regain consciousness after his surgery, the first thing he registered was that someone was holding his hand, gently caressing his skin with their thumb. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, and part of his brain silently prayed he would see Abby at his side. 

“Hey there, sleepy head,” Abby smiled from his bedside. 

“Abby,” he said hoarsely. “How’d I do?”

“Dr. Nakamura said you came through with flying colors.” Without thinking, Abby reached out and brushed a wayward curl from his forehead, just like she’d done countless times before. Marcus’ breath hitched as he stared up at her from his hospital bed. 

Their eyes remained locked for several moments before Abby shook herself, literally, from her trance. “Umm, you’ll have to stay in the hospital for a day or two. You should be cleared and back to normal in about 2 weeks.” 

Marcus let out a sigh. While he was grateful that his appendectomy was successful, the thought of missing 2 weeks of work made his anxiety skyrocket. “2 weeks? That’s a long time to be out of the classroom and not being able to coach my team, especially since it was unexpected.” 

“I know, but your body needs time to heal, Marcus. I’m sure the school will manage just fine,” she said, sounding more like a parent than she intended.

For the first time, Marcus noticed that Abby wasn’t in her scrubs, but was instead wearing street clothes. “Is your shift over?”

“Yes,” Abby nodded. “It ended about an hour ago.” 

“Thank you for staying, but you should get home to Clarke,” he said, feeling guilty that she’d stayed with him instead of going home. “I’ll be ok.”

Abby was torn. Obviously, she wanted to get home to her daughter. She’d been working so many doubles lately, she felt like she barely saw Clarke. Not to mention, the long shifts were beginning to take their toll, and she was physically and mentally exhausted. On the other hand, she hated the thought of leaving Marcus alone in the hospital. With his mother gone and no other family to speak of, he had no one. “I don’t mind staying, Marcus.”

“I know and I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine.” He offered a small smile. “I’ll probably just sleep anyway.”

“Well, is there someone I can call for you? A friend that can come sit with you? A girlfriend, perhaps?” Subtle Abby, really subtle. 

Marcus raised an eyebrow at her suggestion before shaking his head. “No,” he said quietly, clenching his jaw. 

A sadness clouded his handsome features and it broke Abby’s heart to think that Marcus had no one in his life other than work colleagues and his students. “Ok, I’ll compromise…”

“You? Compromise?” Marcus couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him as he smirked at the woman next to him. “Times certainly have changed.” 

“Shut up!” Abby said, swatting his arm playfully. “As I was saying, I’ll go tonight. I’ll check on Clarke and get some sleep and then I’ll be back in the morning to keep you company. How does that sound?”

“Abby, you don’t have…”

“I know I don’t have to, Marcus. I want to. So, do we have a deal?”

Marcus held his hands up in his defeat. “Ok. You win.” 

“I always do,” Abby winked before grabbing her purse and heading for the door. “Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Once the door closed behind Abby, Marcus laid back against the pillow, attempting to find a comfortable position. Despite his discomfort from the surgery, he was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. “He had absolutely no idea what he and Abby were to one another, if anything at all, but she clearly cared enough about him to make sure he was ok and not alone. It was something and it was definitely more than he’d had for the last 15 years. If this was as close as he and Abby would ever be, he would accept that, and be grateful. Abby was back in his life and that was good enough for him. Content, Marcus closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I've been horrible at updating. :(
> 
> Hopefully, this quarantine will give me a little more opportunity to write, but I'm also 9 months pregnant and I have a 3 year old, lol. Regardless, I'll do my best. :)

True to her word, Abby returned the morning after Marcus’ surgery and spent much of the day with him. When he wasn’t sleeping, the duo spent their time catching up on their last 15 years apart, discussing everything from Abby’s marriage to Jake, to Clarke’s childhood, to Marcus’ time in Dallas, etc. 

It was during this time that Abby was struck by how alone Marcus truly was. Yes, he had a career that he loved and he was adored by his colleagues and students, but with Vera gone, he had no one. Other than a few text messages from his Department Chair and Principal, no one checked on him while he was in the hospital, except for Abby. It broke her heart. 

“Abby, you didn’t have to drive me home. I could have just called an Uber,” Marcus said as he sat in the passenger seat of Abby’s Nissan Rogue. 

Abby rolled her eyes. “Marcus, don’t be ridiculous. You just had your appendix removed two days ago. I was not about to let you take an Uber home from the hospital. Besides, you live less than two miles from me.” 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “I appreciate you being there these last few days.” And it was the truth. While Marcus had grown accustomed to being on his own and depending on no one, it felt good to have someone worry about him and spend time with him. The fact that it was Abby, the love of his life, made it all the more special. 

The next thing Abby knew, Marcus was directing her onto Kahili Drive, before they pulled up to a large single story ranch. “This is where you live?,” she asked as she looked at the white brick structure on the edge of Enchanted Lake. 

“Yep.” 

As they made their way through the front door, Abby was both impressed and shocked that this is where Marcus called home. It was beautiful and tastefully decorated, but it was huge for a single man, not to mention clearly very expensive. How could he afford this on a teacher’s salary? Hell, she was a doctor and, from her recent house hunt, she knew this was even out of her price range. 

Marcus watched as Abby took in his home, allowing her to scan the open living space before she inevitably wound up at the sliding glass doors overlooking the lanai and the lake. 

“You have a beautiful home, Marcus.”

“Thank you,” he said, coming up to stand beside her. “I couldn’t pass up the chance to be on the water, even if it is the lake.” As if he could read her mind, “You’re wondering how I can afford something like this?”

Busted Abby thought to herself. “The first thing I learned when we moved to the island is how expensive Hawaiin real estate is.” 

“It is,” Marcus nodded. “I could never afford this on my salary alone, you’re right, but I invested wisely over the years and my mom left me some money when she passed.” 

“It was rude to pry. I’m sorry,” she apologized. 

“It’s ok, really. I know it’s more than I need, but you know better than anyone that it was always my dream to live in Hawaii one day. I guess I just wanted to do it right,” he shrugged, gazing out at the water. 

Abby stared at his profile as all the what-ifs and could-have-beens played through her mind. This could have been  _ their  _ house. This could have been where the 3 children they always talked about took their first steps, where they opened their Christmas presents, where they played catch with Marcus in the backyard or baked cookies with Abby in the kitchen. 

Feeling her emotions starting to get the best of her, Abby shook herself from a life that would never be. She cleared her throat, pulling both of them from their thoughts, “You need to rest.”

“I’m fine,” he interrupted. 

“Marcus Kane, don’t argue with me,” she said, leaving no room for argument, as she took him by the arm and led him over to the large sectional in the living room. “Lay down.” 

Carefully, Marcus lowered himself onto the couch as Abby helped prop up several pillows for him. “Before I leave, I’m going to get you your antibiotics and a bottle of water,” she informed him as she grabbed the Buffalo Bills blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over him. 

Marcus watched as Abby headed into the kitchen to grab his medication. Despite the pain he was in, all he could think of was how good it felt having Abby around, in his home. He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

Moments later, Abby returned with his antibiotics and water in hand. “Remember what they said at discharge, you need to rest and stay off your feet. No lifting and no strenuous activity. Understand?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he smirked as he took the pill and water bottle from her outstretched hand. 

“I’m serious, Marcus.” Abby crossed her arms tightly over her chest and fixed him with her best glare. “If you want to get back to your normal activities and to work, cooperate please.” 

“I promise. I’ll rest.” 

“I hope so,” Abby said as she picked up the remote control from the entertainment stand and brought it over to the couch. “Is there anything else you’d like me to grab for you before I head home?” 

“No, thank you. I’ll be fine.” 

“Ok,” she nodded. “I’ll stop by tomorrow morning to check on you.” 

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, “Thank you. For everything.” 

“You’re welcome.” Reaching out, Abby took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

*****************

Less than 10 minutes later, Abby walked through the door of her home to find Clarke at the kitchen island, enjoying an afterschool snack and scrolling through Facebook. “Hey Mom. How is Mr. Kane?” 

“Hi baby,” Abby smiled, kissing her daughter’s hair. “He’s sore, but he’s ok. I’m going to check on him again on my way to the hospital tomorrow morning.” 

“That’s good. I can’t wait for him to come back to school. Our sub sucks!” 

“Clarke! That’s not very nice.” 

The teen shrugged before taking another bite of her sandwich. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Abby said as she poured herself a glass of Iced Tea. 

“Do you like Mr. Kane?”

Abby's eyes snapped up, clearly not expecting the question. “Excuse me?”

“Do you like him, like him? Do you have a crush on him?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“I don’t know,” the teen shrugged. “I mean, I know you’re a doctor, but he wasn’t even your patient and you’ve never driven someone home from the hospital before.” 

Shit. Abby neglected to take into account how observant her teenage daughter had become. But was this the time for honesty? Was this the time to tell Clarke the truth about her past with Marcus? He was her teacher and coach afterall. Was it appropriate? 

Stepping around the island, Abby pulled out the stool beside Clarke and sat down. “Clarke, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“About Mr. Kane?”

“Yes.”

For the next 30 minutes, Clarke listened as her mother recounted her history with Marcus Kane, from their first meeting in their middle school PE class to bumping into him at Kalaheo High School weeks before, and everything in between. Abby decided to be honest with Clarke, not wanting to leave out any details of how she and Marcus wound up where they were today. 

When she’d finished, she looked at her daughter and waited as the teen digested everything she had just been told. “Why didn’t you tell me as soon as you realized who he was?” 

Abby let out a sigh. “I was in shock. I never thought I would ever see him again, let alone find out he was your teacher. I needed time to process everything and to figure out how I was going to deal with it.” 

“And have you? Figured it out, I mean?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know. It was nice to spend time with him while he was in the hospital and have the chance to catch up on the years we’ve missed, but I don’t know where we go from here. I hope we can get to the point where we are friends.” 

Clarke only nodded in response, clearly still trying to take everything in. “Well, Mr. Kane is pretty awesome, so if you want to be friends with him, I’m cool with that.” 

Abby couldn’t help but laugh at her 14 year old. “Thank you for permission, sweetheart.” 

**********

While Abby was having a heart to heart with her daughter, Marcus was trying his best to follow Dr. Griffin’s orders to rest. In the short time since she’d left his home, he had already searched Directv, Netflix, and VUDU, unable to settle on a single thing to watch. Frustrated, he tossed the remote control to the foot of the couch and ran his hands over his face. 

He knew he should be sleeping, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Abby. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else, anything else, he couldn’t escape her. If he wasn’t reliving the years they’d spent together or the last few weeks, he was dreaming of the future. Or should he say, a possible future, with Abby. 

“Ugh! Get a grip, man!” he said aloud to no one. “It’s never going to happen.” 


	8. 8

The next morning, on her way to the hospital, Abby stopped at Marcus’ home to check on his incision and to drop off a few things she hoped would cheer him up. Using the passcode he’d given her for the front door, she let herself in. 

“Morning!” Abby yelled as she entered the house. “Marcus?” Somewhat surprised not to find him sleeping on the sectional, she crossed to the kitchen and started to unpack the items she’d brought for him. 

She had just placed a cold bottle of water and his next dose of antibiotics on the countertop when Marcus came around the corner, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. 

“Abby,” he said, clearly surprised to find her in his kitchen. A distinct shade of pink crept across his face when he realized his state of undress. “Uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were here.” 

“No. It’s my fault. I should have called or texted first, given you some warning,” she babbled, busying herself with the items on the counter so her eyes didn’t linger on his sculpted chest. “I just wanted to check on you on my way to the hospital and bring you a few things.” 

“Just let me grab some clothes. I’ll be right back.” 

Marcus had just turned to head back towards his bedroom when Abby called out, “Keep your shirt off. I need to check that incision.”

Dear God, give me strength, he thought to himself as he entered his room and pulled on his black boxer-briefs and a pair of mesh shorts. As requested, he headed back to the kitchen topless, carrying a t-shirt in his hand. 

“Let me take a look,” Abby said, gesturing for him to join her at the island. Once he was in front of her, she lifted the dressing, gently probing the area and checking for any signs of infection. 

Marcus closed his eyes, the feeling of Abby’s hands touching him again after so many years almost too much to take. He had to will his body, or parts of his body, not to react. 

“It looks good.” Abby grabbed the water and antibiotic off the island and handed them to him. “Make sure you keep taking these until they’re all gone. Got it?” 

“Yes, Doctor,” he said, taking the items from her and swallowing the pill like a good patient. Picking up his t-shirt, he carefully pulled it over his head. “What else do you have there?”

Abby chuckled as she moved behind the island, gesturing to what she had brought for him. “Just a few things I thought might cheer you up. Some of your favorites.” 

Marcus’ eyebrows rose with curiosity. 

“Let’s see, Snickers, Chex Mix, Peanut Butter Pretzels and, of course, Dill Pickle potato chips.” 

“Yes,” Marcus smiled brightly, excited and grateful that Abby had surprised him with his favorite junk food. “Thank you, Abby. I appreciate it but, I have to say, I’m rather surprised you brought me junk food.” 

“Well, I thought they might cheer you up while you’re stuck in the house recovering. Just don’t eat it all at once. Moderation Marcus.” 

“I promise.” 

“Uh huh,” she smiled, grabbing her purse from the counter and making her way to the front door. “I need to get going, but text me if you need anything.” 

“Thank you, again.” Marcus followed her, stopping just short of the door and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts. 

“You’re welcome.”

The duo stood there, staring at one another, neither sure what to say or do next. It was as if they were teenagers again, both nervous and unsure of themselves. 

“Well, I should get to the hospital,” Abby said, finally breaking the silence. 

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Marcus smiled. “Drive safe.”

“I will. Bye Marcus.”

“Bye Abby.” 

Marcus stood in the open door and watched as Abby hopped into the driver’s seat of her car and backed out of his driveway. They exchanged a wave goodbye before she drove out of sight, leaving Marcus to finally let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “God help me,” he sighed. 

**********

Thankfully for Abby, her day at the hospital was light and uneventful, because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get the image of Marcus Kane standing in front of her in nothing but a towel out of her mind. His bronzed skin. His toned body. His wet hair. Not to mention the memory of what was under that towel. Jesus Christ! She was distracted to say the least. 

“Stop Abby,” she said to herself. “Don’t go there. Just don’t.” Letting out a heavy sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose, Abby sat alone in the hospital’s break room wondering if she was making a mistake allowing Marcus back into her life. 

Were they better off remaining acquaintances? Maintaining a parent/teacher relationship for Clarke’s sake? Was it possible for them to be friends with so much history, both good and bad? 

If Abby was being completely honest with herself, she didn’t know the answer. What she did know was seeing Marcus in his towel and touching his bare skin stirred something in her that she had tried to bury years ago. 

Before Abby could dwell any further, she heard her cell phone ding, alerting her to a new text message. Pulling the device from her pocket, she stared at the message that illuminated her screen: 

_ Marcus _ _ : Hey, I know I’ve said thank you for all you’ve done for me, but it doesn’t seem like quite enough. I’d like to thank you properly. Will you and Clarke come for dinner some time this week? _

Abby sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she debated how to respond. The best thing to do would be to express her appreciation but politely decline. Why complicate things further, right? That’s what her brain was telling her to do. Her heart and her body were not quite on the same page. Before she could change her mind, she quickly typed a reply and hit send. 

_ Abby _ _ : It’s really not necessary, but if you’d like some company, Clarke and I would be happy to have dinner with you.  _

_ Marcus _ _ : Excellent! How about Friday night? 6pm? _

_ Abby _ _ : We’ll be there! In the meantime, make sure you’re taking those antibiotics and getting plenty of rest! _

_ Marcus _ _ : Yes, Ma’am. ;) _

Abby couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips, suddenly feeling like a schoolgirl again. “It’s just dinner, with Clarke, as friends. No big deal.” 

**********

Marcus spent most of the day on Friday cleaning and readying his home for Abby and Clarke’s visit that evening. He was fully aware that Abby would probably slap him if she knew he was doing it, but he was feeling good and he wanted to make a good impression. Besides, he’d been obeying her orders and resting all week and he was going stir crazy. He needed to do something. 

Once he was satisfied that his home was clean and looked it’s best, he turned his attention to dinner, preparing Abby’s favorite meal. Or, at least, what used to be her favorite meal while they were together. He just hoped she still liked it as much as she used to. He marinated the sirloin in his special blend, chopped all the vegetables, and made his homemade guacamole like he’d done a thousand times before. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was one of his specialties, and he was hopeful that Clarke would also enjoy it. 

**********

“Mom, we’re going to be late!” Clarke called as she waited impatiently by the front door. 

“I’m coming,” Abby yelled, making her way to the front of the house. “Clarke, he lives 2 minutes away. We have plenty of time.” 

The teen didn’t respond, instead crossing her arms in front of her and raising an eyebrow as she looked at her mother. “Did you buy a new outfit for tonight? I’ve never seen that before,” she said as she took in the white 3.5” chino shorts, a blue and white striped popover shirt, and brown leather sandals. 

“Sweetheart, I’m wearing shorts and a shirt. This hardly qualifies as an outfit,” Abby laughed. Damn, her kid was observant. In truth, Clarke was right. She had stopped by the local mall yesterday and picked up a few new pairs of shorts, jeans, and shirts. It wasn’t necessarily for Marcus, she just felt the urge to add some new items to her wardrobe. “Why? Do I look ok?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke laughed. “You look fine, Mom. I’m sure Kane will approve.” 

“Very funny. And, for the record, he and I are just friends.” 

“Whatever you say. Can we go now?” 

**********

As Abby and Clarke were turning onto Kahili Drive, Marcus was standing in his walk-in closet with his hands on his hips. He’d been standing in the same spot for the last 15 minutes, unable to decide on what to wear. 

“Ok, that’s it. Just pick something, man!” He said aloud to no one, reaching for a navy short sleeve oxford shirt. It was a safe choice and paired nicely with his khaki shorts and boat shoes. 

Marcus had just fastened the last button when the doorbell rang. “Fuck,” he exclaimed, running his hand through his thick locks and giving himself one last onceover in the mirror before heading to the front door. 

Putting his hand on the doorknob, he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep relaxing breath. “She’s just a friend. It’s just a thank you dinner,” he whispered to himself and prayed he started to believe it. “Here we go.” 

When he finally opened the door, he was greeted by the smiling faces of Abby and Clarke. “Hello Ladies. Please come in,” he said stepping aside and gesturing for them to enter. 


	9. 9

“Wow, those were awesome, Mr. Kane,” Clarke praised his homemade steak tacos and pushed her plate away as the trio sat outside on the lanai. “Way better than Mom’s.” 

Abby looked wounded while Marcus tried his best not to laugh. “I’m glad you enjoyed them, Clarke.” 

“They were delicious, Marcus, as always. Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome,” he smiled. 

Before another word could be said, the distinct ding of a text message filled the air. “It’s mine,” Clarke said, pulling her phone from her pocket. “Sorry.” 

“Is that Malia?” Abby asked her daughter. 

“Yeah. She said they’ll be here in 5 minutes.” 

“Who will be here?” Marcus asked, confused. 

“Malia, Clarke, and two other girls already had plans to go to the movies tonight. Malia’s mom is picking her up here on the way to Regal.” 

“Don’t worry, they don’t know this is your house, Mr. Kane,” the teen quickly added, sensing that her teacher and coach wasn’t thrilled with the idea of his students knowing where he lived. “We just said we were at a friend’s house.” 

“Well, I’m sad you’re going to miss dessert, Clarke, but I’m happy you were able to come tonight. It was great to see you.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Kane.” Clarke’s phone dinged again with a text alerting her that Malia and her mom were out front. “They’re here.” 

“I’ll walk you out, sweetie.”

As Abby escorted her daughter to the driveway and briefly spoke with Malia’s mother, Marcus busied himself clearing their dishes and leftovers. He was trying his best to remain calm, but inside, he was suddenly a jumble of nerves. He never expected to end up alone with Abby tonight. What the hell was he going to do? “She’s just an old friend. She’s just an old friend. She’s just an old friend,” he quietly repeated the mantra to himself in an attempt to calm himself. It didn’t work. 

“And they’re off,” Abby announced when she returned inside. 

Despite his pounding heart and sudden nausea, Marcus managed a tight smile. “What are they going to see?” 

“Some new romantic comedy,” Abby shrugged. “I’m not exactly sure.” 

“Better her than me,” Marcus chuckled. “I’m glad she was able to at least stay for dinner though. It was nice to see her and catch up.” 

“Your homemade tacos are still amazing. I didn’t realize how much I missed them until tonight.” 

“I’m sure I’m going to feel the exact same way about the apple pie you brought for dessert. My mouth is already watering.” Standing on opposite sides of the kitchen island, Marcus and Abby stared at one another, their eyes locked, the air suddenly thick. Eventually, Marcus cleared his throat and shook his head, breaking the spell. “Um, how about a glass of wine with our pie?” he asked, turning from her and holding up a bottle. 

“You really shouldn’t be drinking while you’re on antibiotics.” 

Marcus grinned. “I don’t plan on driving or operating heavy machinery. Besides, if it makes me a little drowsy, I’m already home.” 

Abby rolled her eyes at the man in front of her, but smiled. “Fine. Pour me a glass.” God knows we need the alcohol, she thought to herself, feeling the same sense of nervousness as Marcus. 

“Let’s go back out onto the lanai,” he suggested.

With their dessert and wine in hand, the pair made their way onto the lanai, each claiming a spot on the outdoor sectional. “I still can’t believe you live here,” Abby said, looking out at the water. “It’s paradise.” 

“Abby, you live a few minutes away.” 

“Yes, but my house is not on the water. If I lived here, I don’t think I’d ever leave this lanai.” 

“It is breathtaking,” he smiled. “And I do spend as much time out here as I can. It’s where I try to do most of my grading.” 

They fell into companionable silence as they dug into the apple pie and sipped their wine. After devouring two pieces, Marcus pushed his plate away and sat back on the sectional. “Yep, definitely just as good as I remember,” he said, patting his belly. 

“Thank you,” Abby smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Picking up her glass, Abby sat back next to Marcus, ensuring to keep a safe and respectable distance. 

“Is Malia’s mom dropping Clarke off after the movie or do you have to get her?” Marcus asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Actually, the girls are having a sleepover after the movie, so I’ll have to pick up Clarke tomorrow around noon.” 

She doesn’t have to rush home? Dear God. Marcus swallowed hard. “Four 14 year old girls? Here’s to Malia’s mom,” he toasted, clicking his wine glass against Abby’s. 

“Better her than me,” Abby laughed. 

“Clarke’s an amazing kid, Abby,” Marcus said sincerely. “She’s a wonderful student and a talented basketball player.”

“Thank you. She is. I’m very proud of her.” 

Without knowing it, they both arrived at the same realization…..if Marcus hadn’t enlisted, if he hadn’t been presumed dead, if Abby hadn’t moved on with Jake, Clarke would not be here. Instead, they would have had the three children they always talked about. It was something they had both thought of many times over the years and, for Marcus, he usually did so with a fair amount of bitterness and regret. That is, of course, until he met the teen and she quickly became one of his favorite student-athletes, long before he realized she was Abby’s daughter. 

They were silent for several minutes, both lost in their own thoughts until Abby cleared her throat and turned toward Marcus as they sat on the outdoor sectional. “Marcus, I……” she started, but then stopped, unsure of how to begin the conversation that was long overdue. “I just…..”

“Abby, it’s ok,” he interrupted, sensing where this was going. “The past is the past. It’s probably best if we left it there.” 

“I disagree,” Abby said as Marcus let out a sigh and rose from his seat beside her. She watched as he ran a hand through his thick locks before staring out at the water from the edge of the lanai. “Vera never told you that I came to see you a few weeks after you stopped by the house, did she?”

Marcus’ head snapped toward Abby so fast, it was painful. “What?”

Crossing the lanai, Abby came to stand in front of him. “I didn’t want to leave things the way we did, but by the time I worked up the courage to face you again, you’d already left town.”

“My mom never said anything.” 

“I didn’t think she would. She was kind, as always, but she asked me to let you go, to not try and contact you again.” Abby crossed her arms in front of her and swallowed hard, clearly uncomfortable, but she pushed on. “I was engaged and pregnant, Marcus. No matter what I said, that wasn’t going to change. Vera didn’t want me to make things worse for you.” 

Marcus stared at the woman before him, shocked not only by the fact that Abby had come to see him, but also that his mother had kept it from him. He wanted to be angry with his Vera, but she was right. Abby was engaged to Jake Griffin and already carrying his child. Nothing would have changed that. In fact, Marcus was in such a bad place at the time, seeing Abby probably would have made things worse, if that were even possible. 

“I’m sorry, Marcus,” Abby confessed, her eyes wet, as her voice pulled Marcus from his thoughts. “I’m so sorry for everything.”

The sight of her tears made him want to wrap his arms around her and never let her go again. Instead, he said the only thing he could, “You don’t have to apologize, Abby. You never did. You thought I was dead and there was no reason for you to believe otherwise.” Needing to put some distance between them, Marcus walked over to the table and picked up his glass, downing the remainder of his wine in one large gulp. “You did exactly what I would have wanted you to do if I died,” he said quietly, staring into his empty glass. 

Abby turned, a tear finally rolling down her cheek, but she didn’t speak. 

“You moved on. You found someone that was worthy enough to spend his life loving you, Abby. You had a family,” he said hoarsely, his own eyes now wet. “You did what I would have wanted.” 

Without saying anything else, Marcus started collecting their plates and wine glasses before disappearing through the sliding glass doors and into the house. Slowly, Abby headed back inside where she found Marcus beginning to load the dishwasher. At first, she didn’t say anything, only watched him as he tried to busy himself. “But you didn’t die,” she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 

With both hands on the countertop in front of him, Marcus hung his head sadly. “No,” he said, slowly lifting his head to look at the woman standing on the other side of the island. “I didn’t.” 

Coming around the island, Abby closed the distance between them, stopping within arms reach. “I won’t stand here and tell you that the last 15 plus years were a mistake, because that would mean that Clarke was a mistake, but I should have waited,” she said before a sob escaped her. “Everyone told me it was too fast, but I didn’t listen. I should have waited.” 

Marcus could only look at her, his jaw clenched tightly, as he nodded ever so slightly in agreement. 

“I know I can’t change what happened. I can’t fix it,” she continued, tears now flowing freely. “But I need you to know how sorry I am. I need you to know that if I hadn’t been pregnant….If I hadn’t been pregnant, I never would have let you leave that day, Marcus. It was always you.” Unable to hold back anymore, Abby covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. 

Without hesitation, Marcus stepped forward and took the woman he loved in his arms for the first time in over 15 years. She melted into him as she sobbed into his shoulder, soaking his shirt. “Shhh, it’s ok, Abby. It’s ok,” he tried to sooth her through his own tears. 

They stayed like that for several more minutes before Abby finally lifted her head to look up into his warm, chocolate brown eyes. Hesitantly, Marcus cupped her cheek with his right hand and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

Slowly, he leaned in and gently captured her lips. It was sweet and gentle and almost tentative, like they were each waiting for the other to realize what they were doing and pull back. However, it soon turned hungry with years of longing as Abby’s fingers found their way into his hair and Marcus pulled her against him. 

When they finally broke apart, breathless, their foreheads met like they had so many times before. “I want you, Marcus,” Abby whispered. 

Marcus pulled back just far enough to look her in the eyes, a look of disbelief on his face. Did she really just say that? “Abby…..I don’t think…..”

“I want you.” Abby interrupted him, taking his face in both of her hands and looking him square in the eyes. 

The rational part of his brain was screaming at him to take things slow, to stop this before they went too far too fast. “Are you sure?” 

“God yes.” 

Taking her by the hand, Marcus led her to the back of the house and into the master bedroom. He barely had enough time to close the door behind them before Abby was crashing her lips to his again. Lips still devouring each other, they stumbled over to the king-sized bed. As soon as the back of her knees hit the frame, Abby broke the kiss and crawled onto the mattress. Marcus pulled his tshirt over his head before crawling on top of her and kissing her with more than 15 years of longing. They both moaned as Abby dug her nails into his back. 

Flipping them so she was on top, Abby disentangled herself just enough to allow the two of them to rid themselves of the remainder of their clothes. Reaching out, Abby grabbed Marcus’ hand, stopping him from shedding his black boxer briefs. “Let me,” she said in a low voice as Marcus laid back on the bed. Gazing up into his eyes, she slowly pushed them down his muscular legs until his cock sprang free. Leaning forward, she took him into her mouth and moaned at the taste of him. 

“Fuck, Abby,” he said hoarsely as he gripped the back of her head and watched her bob up and down on his length. It had been too long and Marcus quickly felt himself near the edge. “Abby, you need to stop. I want to be inside you. Please.” 

Reluctantly, she released him and crawled back up his body. He immediately captured her lips in a searing kiss, “Lay down.” 

Abby laid on her back in the middle of the bed as Marcus crawled on top of her once again. Leaning down, he kissed her before trailing his mouth down her neck to her breasts. After paying both of them equal attention, with his mouth and his hands, he continued to make his way down her body. When he finally reached his destination, he took a long slow lick. “Oh God, Marcus,” she whimpered, her hands finding their way into his hair. Smirking against Abby’s center, he eagerly devoured her. 

“Oh God, Marcus,” she yelled, her back arching high off the bed.

Abby bit her lip to keep from screaming as Marcus sucked her clit and inserted two fingers. She instinctively rolled her hips as his fingers picked up the pace. He felt her walls clench around him right before her cries filled the room. 

As Abby laid there panting and breathless, still riding out her powerful orgasm, Marcus moved over and pushed inside her with one hard thrust. Abby’s hands gripped his tight ass as he immediately covered her mouth with his own to stifle her moans of pleasure as he began to thrust in and out. 

“God, Abby,” Marcus breathed as he pumped into her at a blistering pace.

It didn’t take long before she arched off the bed and clenched around him as she toppled over the edge. Marcus followed close behind as he spilled himself deep within her. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, panting, their foreheads joined. Finally slipping out, Marcus rolled onto his back as Abby cuddled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. They were both still gasping for air. “I missed you,” Abby managed to get out.

“I missed you too. So much,” he said kissing her head and pulling her closer. 


	10. 10

The next morning, Marcus awoke with a smile on his face and Abby’s body tangled with his. Her head was pillowed on his chest and her left arm was draped over his stomach. He pulled her closer and softly kissed her head before she started to stir in his arms, “Good morning.” 

She let out a contented sigh and caressed his bare chest. “Good morning,” she replied before tilting her head up to give him a long, deep kiss. 

“I’m not dreaming, right?” Marcus asked when their lips finally parted. “You’re really here? In my bed?”

Abby smiled as her hand slipped beneath the covers. “You tell me,” she replied with a devilish twinkle in her eyes, her hand moving up and down his shaft just the way he liked. “Does this feel real?” 

Marcus’ eyes were closed and he swallowed hard. “Yes,” he croaked out. “Please tell me you don’t have to leave?”

“I have a few hours before I need to pick up Clarke,” as she continued to stroke him. 

“Thank God.” 

**********

Hours later, after making love 3 more times, Abby poured herself a cup of coffee while Marcus put the finishing touches on their breakfast. Taking a seat at the kitchen island, Abby watched him over the rim of her cup, still in disbelief that she was actually here. When she walked into Marcus’ home the night before, it was not her intention to sleep with him, or even to kiss him for that matter. No, she’d been hopeful that they would eventually deal with their past and look to the future as friends, but she never anticipated falling into his bed. 

While she loved Jake and the life they shared together, he wasn’t Marcus. Marcus was her first love and the man she’d always planned on marrying. He was the man who was supposed to be the father of her children. He was the man she was supposed to grow old with. Despite the sense of guilt she was feeling, as if she was somehow betraying her late husband, Abby was happy and grateful that she and Marcus had found one another again. It was as if the universe was finally setting things right. 

“Here you go,” Marcus smiled, setting a plate in front of Abby. “My homemade french toast, bacon, and fresh pineapple.” 

“Thank you. It looks delicious.” 

“Everything ok?” he asked, taking a seat beside her at the island. “You looked like you were a million miles away just now.” 

Abby reached out and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m fine. I was just thinking how grateful I am to have you back in my life.” 

Marcus’ eyes were full of love as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. “Me too. Now eat, before it gets cold.” 

Abby laughed as she dove into her french toast and forked a healthy bite into her mouth. “Mmm, just as good as I remember. Delicious.” 

“Thank you.”

They ate in companionable silence, both too focused on their breakfast to talk. When they finished, Abby helped Marcus clear the dishes away and load the dishwasher before it was time to pick up Clarke from her friend’s house. 

Marcus walked Abby to the door, pulling her body to his, as she looped her arms around his neck. They kissed until they were breathless. “We’re like teenagers again,” Abby said and they both chuckled. 

“Are you free tomorrow evening?”

“That depends. What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I’d like to take you on a proper date. Dinner and maybe a walk on the beach. What do you say?” 

“I’d love that,” she said before placing another kiss on his lips. “I’ll call you later and we can discuss the details.” 

“Sounds good. Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Marcus stood in the doorway and watched as Abby made her way to her car and backed out of his driveway. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy, this hopeful for his future. Their future. 

**********

Early Sunday evening, Clarke was on the reclining sofa, catching up on her DVR, when her mother walked into the room wearing a high neck asymmetrical midi dress. “Wow!” the teen exclaimed. 

Abby smiled shyly. “You like it?”

“Yes! You look hot, Mom!”

“You don’t think it’s too much?” Abby was fully aware that she was asking a 14 year old for fashion advice, but she trusted Clarke’s opinion and she knew the teen would be brutally honest with her. 

“No way! What color is that? Teal?”

“The lady at Express said it was seafoam,” she shrugged. 

“It’s perfect. Mr. Kane is going to love it.” 

Closing the distance between them, Abby took a seat next to her daughter. “You’re sure you’re ok with me dating, Marcus?”

“Yeah, he’s awesome. And, if you have to date someone, I’m glad it’s him.” 

Abby lovingly pulled Clarke to her and kissed her temple. “Thank you, sweetheart. He is awesome.” 

**********

A short time later, Abby was putting on her earrings when the doorbell rang. “Clarke? Can you get that? I’ll be right there.” 

Giving herself one last appraisal in her bedroom mirror, Abby smiled, pleased with the finished product. She took a deep breath, amused by how nervous and excited she still got at the idea of spending time with Marcus Kane. “Let’s do this,” she said aloud to her own reflection. 

Coming around the corner and into the open living space, Abby did not miss the double take that Marcus did when he saw her approaching. She tried very hard not to laugh at his stunned expression, fully expecting his eyes to pop out of his head and his tongue to hit the floor. 

“Wow,” he said breathlessly once his brain restarted. “You look gorgeous.” 

“Told you,” Clarke smiled proudly. 

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself, Mr. Kane.” She may have looked calm, but Abby was desperately trying to ignore the way her body was throbbing at the sight of him in a simple black button down and grey slacks. God, how was it possible that the man got better looking the older he got? 

“Shall we?” he said, gesturing to the door. 

“Yes, I’m all set,” Abby replied before turning her attention to her daughter. “Lock the door behind me. No friends. No parties.” 

“I know, Mom. I’m just going to be binging Grey’s and going to bed. I promise.” 

“Love you,” Abby said, kissing the girl on the cheek. “I won’t be too late.” 

“Have fun you two!”

As soon as Clarke closed the door behind them, Marcus pulled Abby into his arms and kissed her passionately. “You really look amazing,” he said when their lips finally parted. “I wasn’t sure how much longer I was going to be able to control myself in there.”

Abby smiled as she pulled his head back down, their mouths once again meeting in a searing kiss. “You’re not the only one.” 

Marcus groaned, desperately trying to will his body not to react. “Come on, let’s go to dinner before I change my mind and take you straight back to my place.” 

**********

Just over 30 minutes later, a hostess was showing Marcus and Abby to their beachside table at the Hula Grill in Waikiki. 

“This view is incredible,” Abby said, looking out at the picturesque beach, ocean, and palm trees. 

“I thought you’d like it.” Marcus smiled proudly, happy that Abby approved. 

“Have you been here before?”

“A few times over the years. The food is delicious, so you can’t go wrong.” 

“Hmm.” Abby contemplated the menu for several minutes before putting it down and sipping her drink. “I think I’m going to go with the pan seared scallops.” 

“Great choice,” Marcus nodded. “I’ll do the salmon tonight.” 

After placing their orders with the server, Marcus and Abby enjoyed their drinks, holding hands and making small talk. Both of them were amazed at how easy they fell back into their relationship, even after 16 years apart. “I never thought we’d be here again,” Marcus said, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“Neither did I, but I’m so happy that we are.” 

“Me too.” Marcus took a sip of his beer. “And Clarke? Is she ok with...us?” he asked, gesturing between the two of them. 

“Of course she is.” It warmed Abby’s heart that Marcus was concerned about Clarke would think. “I think it helps that she had a good relationship with you first, but she definitely approves.” 

Marcus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Good,” he smiled.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to run to the ladies room before our food arrives.” Abby rose from her seat and disappeared into the Hula Grill. For a Sunday night, it was packed and it took some time to weave through the crowded dining room and indoor bar. Finally arriving at the ladies room door, Abby pushed it open, sighing in relief to have found it. Unfortunately, it was crowded and she had no choice but hop in line and wait her turn. 

**********

Over 10 minutes later, Abby finally emerged from the ladies room, making her way back to her table and Marcus. Stepping out onto the balcony, she was surprised to find him in what looked to be a tense conversation with a woman she didn’t recognize. Unsure of what to do, she hovered by the balcony entrance, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on. 

She couldn’t hear what they were saying but, by the looks of it, Marcus definitely was not happy to see the blonde woman standing at their table. While Marcus seemed annoyed, or maybe even angry, the unknown visitor appeared to be enjoying herself. She was smiling and, at one point, Abby saw her touch Marcus’ arm, which he immediately pulled away. 

After a few minutes, the woman turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowded restaurant. Marcus remained seated, his face red and his jaw clenched. 

With the coast clear, Abby started towards the table, internally debating whether to immediately ask Marcus who the blonde was or to pretend she never saw her. 

“Hey, I was beginning to think you got lost,” Marcus smiled nervously. 

Abby took her seat across from him. “There was a line. Marcus, who was that woman you were talking to?” 

His eyes immediately snapped to hers, clearly surprised by the question. “Umm,” he started, swallowing hard. “Her name is Diana. We dated...briefly.” 

“You didn’t look happy to see her.” 

Marcus sighed, running a hand through his hair, clearly uncomfortable. “I ended things. She wasn’t pleased.”

“Recently?”

“Before you and I bumped into each other at school,” Marcus said, looking her in the eyes. He knew what Abby was asking. Did he end things with this Diana woman because of Abby? 

“We dated for a little over a month, nothing too serious, but we just weren’t right for one another. I ended it and she’s been trying to convince me to give us another chance ever since.” Marcus picked up his glass and downed the rest of his beer. “Apparently, she was here with a few friends tonight and, when you went to the restroom, she saw her opportunity to talk to me. I’m sorry, Abby.”

“Marcus, you don’t have to apologize,” Abby tried to reassure him. “I realize you dated while we were apart.”

Marcus nodded, looking ashamed, and it broke Abby’s heart to see how upset he was. It was at that moment that their server arrived with their food. When he left, Abby reached for his hand. “Hey, we came here to enjoy ourselves, right? Don’t let her ruin our evening.”

Marcus gave her a pitiful smile, but it was a start. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

While Abby wanted more details, this was not the time or the place. She didn’t want to push Marcus and she wanted to enjoy the rest of their time together. Regardless, she just hoped that was the last time Marcus would have to deal with his ex, Diana…..


	11. 11

Marcus was finally able to return to work the following week. While his Basketball season had ended during his absence, he was thrilled to be back in the classroom with his students. 

He was at his desk grading papers during his 7th period prep period when his cell phone pinged. A large grin spread across his face when he saw the text message was from Abby. 

Abby: How’s your first day back? 

Marcus: Good. Happy to be back. :)

Abby: I’m glad. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I’m making shrimp scampi. 

Marcus: I never say no to food, lol. What time? 

Abby: 6:30?

Marcus: I’ll be there. :)

Placing the phone back on his desk, Marcus couldn’t stop smiling as he thought about the last few weeks. Having Abby back in his life again, in any capacity, after so many years apart was like a dream come true. But now that they were rekindling their romantic relationship, it was safe to say that he was the happiest he’d been since his deployment. He was excited for his future, their future, and he couldn’t wait to see what laid ahead. 

**********

Across the island, at Queen’s Medical Center, Abby sat in the breakroom enjoying her caesar salad and thinking of Marcus. She too was thrilled to have her first love back in her life and their unexpected reunion felt as though fate was finally setting things right. Like Marcus, Abby was excited for what the future held for them. Would they marry? If so, would they try to have a child of their own? Slow down, Abby, she told herself. Slow down. God, she felt like a lovesick teenager all over again. 

**********

When the final bell rang at 3 o’clock that afternoon, Marcus quickly packed his belongings and rushed out of his classroom. Although dinner wasn’t until 6:30, he wanted to stop at the local bakery to pick up something for dessert and he needed to mow his lawn, something he’d been putting off for the last several days. 

He hurried down the hallway and out the front doors of the school. As he made his way through the parking lot, he stopped in his tracks when he saw someone leaning against the side of his car. “What the fuck?” he said to himself, making his way over to the unwelcome visitor. 

“Hello Marcus,” Diana Sydney greeted him. 

“I’ve told you several times that I’d like you to leave me alone, Diana. I’m not sure how much more clear I can be. I have no desire to see you.” 

The blonde rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the vehicle, coming to stand in front of him, her arms tightly across her chest. “We work together, in case you’ve forgotten.” 

“Yes, but seeing you in a faculty meeting or passing in the hallway is a far cry from cornering me at a restaurant or stalking me in the parking lot.” Marcus was annoyed. Did this woman have no pride? What did she think was going to happen? 

“Fair enough but, in my defense, you dumped me and now you refuse to talk to me. What am I supposed to do?” 

“Nothing!” Marcus yelled. “We went out a few times, but it didn’t work out. We are not compatible. Move on!” 

“And you’re compatible with the woman I saw you with at the Hula Grill?”

“That’s none of your business, Diana. I don’t owe you any explanation.” Marcus was pissed. Who the hell did this woman think she was? It’s not like they were in any serious long term relationship. They weren’t married for Christ’s sake!

Diana arched her eyebrow and studied him intently. Slowly, she closed the distance between them, almost like a predator closing in on their prey. Once she was in Marcus’ personal space, she looked up at him, an evil smirk playing on her lips. “But it is my business, Marcus. More than you even know.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” he asked, growing tired of her games. 

“As the mother of your child, it’s only natural that I’d want to salvage our relationship.”

“What did you say?” Marcus asked, his voice trembling. He couldn’t have heard her correctly. There was no way. Was there? 

“I’m pregnant, Marcus,” Diana said matter of factly. “Congratulations, you’re going to be a father.” 

Marcus suddenly felt lightheaded as he stared at the woman in front of him with wide eyes. “That’s not…” he started, running a shaky hand through his hair. “You can’t be. We used protection….every time!” 

Diana let out a small chuckle, shaking her head. “Did you miss Health class? Condoms are not 100% effective, as we are both finding out.” She reached into her purse and pulled out what appeared to be a photograph. “Here, see for yourself,” she said, holding it out to him. 

With a trembling hand, Marcus reached out and took it, his breath catching the moment he laid eyes on the image. It was a sonogram photo. A sonogram photo of  _ his _ child. 

The one thing Marcus wanted more than anything else in the world was to be a father. It was always his dream for as long as he could remember. Now, here was Diana telling him she was pregnant. He was finally going to have a child, a miniature version of himself that he could help raise. Someone to read bedtime stories to, someone to teach how to ride a bike, someone to take fishing. In his mind, Marcus had always imagined this moment. He imagined the excitement and joy he would feel. But now that it was finally here, the only thing Marcus felt was profound sadness. “How far along are you?” he asked, barely above a whisper. 

“9 weeks.”

“So that means…” Marcus trailed off, trying to quickly do the math in his head. 

“Mid-October,” Diana interrupted, reaching out and snatching the sonogram photo from his grasp. “Well, I need to get going. I just wanted to let you know.” Brushing past him, she headed back towards the school, leaving Marcus frozen in place, still too stunned to react or move. 

He thought she’d gone but then she said, “Oh, and Marcus, if I were you, I would think long and hard about what you want. How much, or how little, you want to be involved in our child’s life.” 

Marcus turned to face her, furrowing his brow at her statement. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I want our child to have two parents. A family. A home. Don’t think I’m going to pass him or her back and forth, especially if you’re shacking up with that tramp I saw you with.” 

Marcus felt his blood begin to boil. “Are you threatening me, Diana?” Was she really going to force him into a relationship with her? Was she really going to make him choose between his child and Abby? 

“Oh Marcus, I don’t threaten,” Diana smiled. “I’m merely stating a fact. It would be so easy to move back to Toronto, be closer to my family. Lord knows I’ll need the help if I’m a single mother.” 

“If that is my child,” he started through gritted teeth, pointing at her abdomen. “I have rights.” 

“True, but you can’t stop me from leaving the island. And with that distance, how often would you really see this little one?” She was pushing his buttons and she knew it. “I’ll give you a few days to think about what you want.” 

Without another word, Diana turned on her heel and left, leaving Marcus to stare after her. 

**********

Later that evening, Marcus drove the short distance to Abby’s house in a daze. He was still reeling from Diana’s revelation and now he was faced with the task of having to tell the woman he loved that someone else was pregnant with his child. 

**********

Abby had just finished setting the table when her doorbell rang. A rush of excitement coursed through her, knowing it was Marcus on the other side of the door. It had only been 2 days since they’d seen one another, but she was already missing him. 

Opening the front door, the smile immediately faded from Abby’s face when she laid eyes on Marcus. He stood with one hand on the door frame and his eyes on the ground in front of him. He looked terrible, sick even. “Marcus? Are you ok?” she asked, full of concern. 

He looked up, his sad eyes finally meeting hers, but he didn’t speak. 

“Come in,” she said, pulling him by the hand and pulling him into the house. “Talk to me. What’s going on?” 

“Is Clarke here?” he asked. 

Ok, now Abby knew it was bad. “No, she went to watch the Baseball scrimmage with a group of friends. You’re scaring me. Please just tell me what’s going on.” 

They made their way into the living room, where Abby took a seat on couch. Marcus, on the other hand, began to pace in front of Abby, running his hand through his hair. “Do you remember the woman from the Hula Grill? Diana?”

“Of course, your ex.” 

“Yes,” Marcus nodded, coming to a stop in front of her. “She cornered me in the school parking lot this afternoon.” 

“The woman’s persistent, I’ll give her that.” 

“I told her again that we were through, that I’ve moved on, asked her to leave me alone.” 

“And I’m assuming that didn’t go well?” Abby asked. 

Marcus hung his head, hands on his hips, trying to find the words. When he finally looked up, Abby’s heart broke. She’d known Marcus Kane since she was 4 years old and, despite their year’s apart, she knew that look. “She told me she’s pregnant….” he trailed off, his eyes glistening. 

Abby was stunned. That was the last thing she expected Marcus to say. “Pregnant?”

Marcus nodded, finally taking a seat beside her on the couch. “She said she’s 9 weeks.” 

“I….” she stopped, unsure of what to say. What could she say? The love of her life, her boyfriend, just told her he was having a baby with his ex-girlfriend. What did this mean for them? “I don’t know what to say.” 

Marcus reached for her hand, “I know. I’m having trouble wrapping my mind around it myself.” 

“Are you sure it’s yours?” Abby wasn’t sure why she asked. She didn’t know Diana and had no reason to believe she would lie, but the question was out before Abby could stop herself. 

“Why would she lie about something like that?” he asked in confusion. 

“I don’t know,” Abby shrugged. “But, it might be a good idea to request a paternity test, just to be 100% sure.” 

“You’re right,” Marcus nodded in agreement. “I’m not saying I think she’s lying, but we used protection every time.” Letting out a sigh, he dropped his head into his hands. “I can’t believe it. I’m so sorry.”

“Marcus, you don’t have to apologize to me. Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it, together,” she tried to reassure him, looping her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder. 

Marcus was not about to tell Abby about Diana’s threat to leave the island with his child, at least, not yet. They needed to deal with one thing at a time and she was right, he needed to demand a paternity test. “I love you, Abby.” 

Abby lifted her head to look up at him. It was the first time he’d said those words to her in over 15 years. “I love you too.” 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter.....

The next day, Marcus walked down the second floor hallway at Kalaheo High School during his 7th period prep. He’d texted Diana that morning and she had agreed to meet him in her classroom to discuss…..their situation. He was going to demand a paternity test before making any decisions about the future and he was sure that Diana would not be pleased. He stopped short of the open door, closing his eyes and taking a deep, calming breath. 

“Hello Diana,” he said, entering her classroom and closing the door behind him to ensure privacy. 

“Marcus,” the blonde said cooly, looking up from her desktop computer. 

Slowly, Marcus crossed the room, stopping in front of Diana’s desk. Neither one spoke, an awkward silence enveloping them as they each waited for the other to start. Terribly impatient, Diana let out an exasperated sigh, “You’re the one that said you wanted to talk. So talk!”

“Ok, then I’ll get right to the point. Before we go any further, I want a paternity test.” 

“Excuse me?!” she asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms tightly. “Grasping at straws, aren’t we, Kane? Trust me, you’re this baby’s father.”

“Then you have no reason to fight me on this,” Marcus said simply. 

He watched Diana as she considered her options. She didn’t look scared or nervous, she only looked annoyed. “Allie put you up to this, didn’t she?”

“Her name is Abby and, no, she didn’t.” 

Diana glared at him. “Fine. I’ll call my doctor and get one scheduled.” 

“Thank you. Please let me know.” 

Without another word, Marcus turned and headed back to his own classroom to prepare for 8th period. As soon as he was gone, Diana grabbed her cell phone and quickly pulled up her contacts. “Come on, pick up,” she said aloud. After several rings, the person on the other end answered. “It’s Diana. I need to see you. I promise to make it worth your while.”

**********

After work, Abby headed to Marcus’ house with his favorite Hibachi takeout. Since Clarke decided to join Outdoor Track, she and Abby rarely had the chance to eat dinner with one another. Abby missed that precious time with her 14 year old, but one positive that came from it was she was getting to spend more time with Marcus. 

Driving down the highway, her thoughts quickly drifted to Marcus’ revelation the previous night. She hoped it had been a bad dream when she woke up that morning but, sadly, it was real. Marcus, her Marcus, was having a child with another woman. There were so many different emotions swirling within Abby that she was struggling to sort them all out. 

Of course, she was heartbroken that another woman was going to give Marcus the one thing he’d always wanted, a child of his own. She supposed it cut even deeper because she was starting to think that the two of them would try and get pregnant at some point. That would probably never happen now. 

In fact, there was no telling what type of future she would have with Marcus. Would he consider giving his relationship with Diana another go in order to give his child a family? She doubted it, considering everything Marcus had told her about the woman, but still. Was fate really that cruel? Would they really find one another after so many years only to be torn apart yet again? 

Pulling her SUV into his driveway, Abby grabbed her purse and the takeout bag from the passenger seat and made her way to the front door. Entering the code, she let herself in. “Marcus?”

“Out here,” she heard him call from the lanai. After setting everything on the kitchen counter, she headed towards the backyard where she found Marcus reclined on one of the lounge chairs. 

“Hey,” he greeted her, managing a small smile. 

“Hi.” Abby perched herself on the edge of his chair and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I brought Hibachi.” 

“Steak and scallops?”

“Of course,” she laughed. “I know it’s your favorite.” Reaching out, she plucked the bottle of Corona he was nursing from his hand and took a sip. “How’d it go with Diana today?” 

Marcus sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. “She’s pissed about the paternity test, but she agreed. She's supposed to call me once everything is arranged.” 

“Good. You’re not being unreasonable, Marcus. You know that, right?”

“I know,” he nodded. “I need to know for sure, one way or the other.”

Abby stood up and held out her hand to him. “Come one, let’s eat.” 

**********

While Marcus and Abby were enjoying their meal, Diana Sydney was pulling her car into the parking lot of an apartment complex in Honolulu. This is the last place she wanted to be, but Marcus left her no choice by demanding a paternity test. 

She climbed the outdoor staircase to the second level and walked along the balcony until she found apartment 210. Taking a deep breath, she knocked and waited for the unit’s occupant to answer. 

A moment later, a handsome 20-something with dark brown hair stood before her, a mischievous smirk on his face. “Well well, look who’s here.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “Hello Finn. May I come in?” she asked annoyed. 

The man stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. Once she was inside, he closed the door behind her and leaned against it, his arms across his chest. “I gotta tell you, I was pretty surprised when you called.”

“I bet you were.” Her eyes scanned the sparsely decorated living space, taking in the various takeout containers on the kitchen counter, the XBox on pause, and the Lil Wayne poster taped to the living room wall. The scene reminded Diana just how young Finn Collins was. Doing the math in her head, she figured he was 22 now, 23 tops. “Look, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important. I need your help.” 

Finn pushed off the door and closed the distance between them, coming to a stop directly in front of her. “I’m listening.” 

“You’re a lab tech at the hospital, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he answered, furrowing his brow in confusion at her question. 

Diana took a deep breath, hesitating briefly. “I’m having a test run next week and I need to make sure that the results come back, how should I say, in my favor.” 

“What kind of a test are we talking about here?”

“A paternity test.”

Finn’s eyes grew wide and he couldn’t help but laugh. “So,” he started, crossing his arms in front of him and smirking at the older blonde. “Ms. Sydney finally got knocked up by one of her students, huh?”

“You’re disgusting! And, for the record, neither of the potential fathers are current or former students.” 

“Whatever you say,” he replied unconvinced. He knew Ms. Diana Sydney well enough to know that she’d slept with quite a few of her senior students over the years, including him. 

“So, will you do it?” Diana was growing more impatient by the minute. She hated that she needed Finn’s help, but she was out of options. 

“I’m not the only lab tech on shift. How the hell am I supposed to even get my hands on your results?”

“That’s your problem, Finn, not mine.” 

“I could lose my job! I could go to jail!”

“Then don’t get caught.” 

Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously and began to pace in the small apartment. Sure, it would be risky, but he could probably pull it off. Once he had the test, falsifying the results would be easy. No one would ever know. “If I agree to this, it’s gonna cost you. I’m taking a big risk here.”

And here it comes. “What do you want?”

“Just two things,” he said as he walked toward her, the corners of his mouth turning up. “First, I want $10,000.” 

Diana’s mouth fell open. “Are you insane?! $10,000?!”

“Cash!”

“I don’t have that kind of money. I teach high school Calculus for Christ’s sake!”

“Then you better figure it out because my two stipulations are non-negotiable. You want my help or not?”

“Ugh! Fine,” she conceded. “I’ll get you the money...somehow.” 

“Perfect. And second, I want a night with you.” 

He couldn’t be serious. The request was so absurd, Diana burst out laughing. “No way!” 

Finn shrugged, “Then I guess we are through here.” 

Fuck! “You want $10,000 cash AND you are going to force me to sleep with you?”

The young man inched closer, invading Diana’s personal space. “It’s not like we haven’t done it before...many times,” he said in a low voice. 

“I’m pregnant!” 

“You’re not showing,” he replied, his eyes roaming up and down her body. 

“You’re serious?” she asked, still praying that he was joking. 

“$10,000 cash and a night with you or no deal.” 

Diana considered walking out. The money was bad enough, but being forced to sleep with Finn Collins was unbelievable. Sure, they slept together during his last semester of high school over 5 years ago, but she quickly tired of him and she ended things when he started to get a little too clingy. 

Unfortunately, she was desperate and Finn was the only person that could help her. But was it worth it for Marcus Kane to be the father of her unborn child? 

“Fine,” Diana sighed. “But you better hold up your end of the bargain because you get nothing until I have those test results.” 


	13. 13

“I’ll never get tired of this view,” Abby said as she and Marcus walked hand-in-hand along Kailua Beach. “It’s like something off a postcard.” 

“I know. It’s beautiful.” 

The last two weeks had been a dream for the reunited lovers. When they weren’t at work, they were together more often than not, sharing meals, taking walks along the beach, hiking, etc. Marcus even attempted to teach both Abby and Clarke how to surf. They lived in the moment and enjoyed one another’s company, both pushing their thoughts of Diana Sydney and the paternity test aside. However, they knew their bubble could burst at any moment, pending the paternity results. 

“Do you think I’ll hear from the hospital today?” 

Abby sighed, “Most likely today or tomorrow, if I had to guess.” 

“It’s terrifying to know that one phone call can change your life forever.” 

Abby tugged on his hand, forcing Marcus to stop and look at her before cupping his face. “Hey,” she said softly. “I know the waiting is unbearable but, whatever the test says, we’ll figure it out. I promise.” 

Marcus nodded as he gently pulled her hands from his cheeks and held them in his own. “I love you, Abby, more than anything.” 

“I love you too.” 

**********

“You’re late.” Diana Sydney was annoyed. She’d been sitting on one of the benches in Ala Moana Regional Park for almost an hour. 

“Chillax,” said Finn Collins as he sat down beside her.

Diana rolled her eyes at the cocky young man. “I haven’t heard from you. Were you able to hold up your end of the bargain?” 

“Don’t worry. The results will say that Mr. Kane is the baby daddy.”

Sighing in relief, Diana felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted. Until this moment, she didn’t know if Finn had even been able to get his hands on the paternity test, let alone look at or change the results. 

“So, where’s my money?” Finn asked. 

Diana reached into her oversized tote and pulled out what looked like a toiletry bag. “It’s all there. $10,000.” She held it out to him. 

Finn took it from her hand and looked inside. Sure enough, $10,000 cash. “Damn,” he said, smirking at the older blonde. 

Diana rose from the bench, eager to get away from Finn Collins and forget their arrangement. “We’re done here,” she said coolly. “I trust you’ll keep your mouth shut.” At his nod, she turned and started to head for her car. 

“Don’t you want to know?” he asked, stopping her in her tracks. “Aren’t you curious?”

Diana turned and fixed him with a glare. “Know what?”

“If I had to alter the results or not? If the kid really is Kane’s?”

“No,” she said simply. “Because it doesn’t matter. This baby is a Kane. Period.” 

The young man held up his hands. “Whatever you say.” 

Diana walked back to the bench, closing the distance between them. “I kept up my end of the bargain, Finn. You got your night with me and now you have your money. Forget this ever happened and never speak of it to anyone. Do you understand me?” 

“Forget what happened?” he asked, an exaggerated cluelessness masking his face. 

“Goodbye Finn.” And with that, Diana turned on her heel and headed for the parking lot to await a call from the hospital with the test results. 

While she was curious if Marcus was actually her baby’s father or if the results had been altered, she decided it didn’t matter. Marcus Kane was the father. Period. 

Yes, their relationship had been brief, but they’d worked together for several years and Diana knew he longed to be a father. Besides, he was a good and honorable man who would never turn his back on his child. 

While, at first, her conscience told her what she was doing was wrong, Diana had effectively pushed those nagging thoughts aside, convincing herself that this was the only way, especially after seeing him with that Abby creature. She wanted Marcus Kane. She’d wanted him since the first time she saw him at a professional development day years ago. Sure, he’d always been friendly, but he had never actually shown any romantic interest in her. That is until a few months ago when her persistence paid off and Marcus finally agreed to grab a few drinks after work. Those drinks led to a night of drunken sex, which then led the pair to start dating. She’ll admit, it wasn’t anything terribly serious and it only lasted for a little over a month, but Diana fell hard and she was devastated when Marcus ended things, claiming that they just weren’t compatible. Diana, however, disagreed. 

Marcus Kane was the man she wanted and Marcus Kane was going to be the father of her unborn child. Luckily for her, the tourist she’d had a one night stand with, also had dark brown hair and eyes. There was no reason for Marcus to ever question the baby’s paternity again. 

Diana knew it would probably take time to convince Marcus to give them another chance, but tying them together with this child was a start. It was the opening she needed to win him back and she intended to take full advantage of it. 

**********

Later that day, Marcus was working on some landscaping in his backyard when his cell phone rang. Already on edge and growing impatient for the test results, he sprang to his feet and practically ran for the lanai. “Hello,” he said somewhat out of breath. 

“Hello. May I speak with Marcus Kane?” 

“Speaking.” This was it, Marcus thought to himself. 

“My name is Dr. Tan. I’m calling from Queens Medical with your recent lab results.” 

“Yes, the paternity test. What does it say?” Marcus’ heart was practically beating out of his chest. 

“The lab concluded that there is a 99.99% chance that you ARE indeed the biological father of the unborn child.” 

And with those words, any hope of Marcus moving on with his life with Abby and putting Diana Sydney behind him once and for all was shattered. The baby was his. 

“Mr. Kane?” Dr. Tan asked when Marcus didn’t respond. “Are you there?”

“Yes, thank you,” Marcus said barely above a whisper. With that, he ended the call and sat down on one of the Adirondack chairs. Distraught, he dropped his head into his hands. 

What the hell was he going to do? Diana already made it very clear that he would have to choose between Abby and his child, but Marcus knew that would be an impossible choice. 

“Marcus?”

The sound of Abby’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Out here!”

A moment later, Abby appeared through the sliding glass doors. “Hey, there you…” The words died on her lips the moment she saw the look of utter devastation etched on Marcus’ handsome face. Slowly, she crossed the lanai and perched herself on the arm of the Adirondack chair that Marcus occupied. “You’re the father.” It was a statement rather than a question. 

Marcus hung his head and nodded, “Yes.”

Abby didn’t know what to say. What could she say? The baby was his. Their fate was sealed. Without a word, she reached out, and lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her. “We’ll figure it out. I promise.” 


	14. 14

A few days later, Marcus found himself parked in front of Diana Sydney’s Maunawili home. Once they’d each received the paternity results, Diana had contacted him and requested a meeting to discuss their child. Although he had no desire to see Diana, the fact remained that they were going to share a child and he wanted to do what was best for him or her. 

Reluctantly, he exited his Jeep and made his way to the front door. He took a deep breath to help calm himself before reaching out and pushing the doorbell. 

Moments later, Diana appeared before him and Marcus groaned inwardly at the sight of her. Besides her usual full face of makeup and seductive smirk, she wore a floral sundress that was cut far too low and was far too short for his liking. What the fuck, he thought to himself. 

“Hello there, Marcus,” she purred. “Come in.” She turned and headed into the house, leaving Marcus to shut the door and follow her. He stepped into the kitchen just as she was bringing a glass of what looked like lemonade to her lips. “Can I pour you a glass?”

Marcus crossed his arms and sighed. “No thank you.” He wasn’t in the mood to socialize. He wanted to discuss their child and nothing more. 

Diana eyed him for a moment before placing the glass onto the countertop. “What’s wrong, Marcus? You don’t seem overjoyed that you’re about to be a father?” 

“It’s not an ideal situation, Diana.” A part of him felt guilty for not being excited. He’d wanted to be a father for as long as he could remember and he was beginning to think it would never happen for him, but not like this. Not with Diana. 

“Ideal or not, we are going to share a child very soon.” Diana rounded the kitchen island, coming to stand directly in front of him. Narrowing her eyes, she said, “My advice to you, Marcus...decide what’s more important. Our child? Or that tramp you’ve been seeing? Because you can’t have it both ways.” 

“You’re insane, you know that?” Marcus had hoped that Diana would be willing to co-parent, making their discussion solely about their child, as opposed to their relationship. Clearly, that was not the case. “My relationship with Abby has nothing to do with our child. Nothing!” 

“This baby deserves a stable home. A family. Two parents under one roof!” 

Marcus ran his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration. Talking to Diana was like talking to a wall! God help him. “Yes, that is what every child deserves and I wish we could give that to this baby, Diana, but it’s never going to happen. I don’t love you.” 

Diana clenched her jaw but was otherwise unmoved. “Fine, you don’t love me, so what? We can still try, Marcus. We can make it work for the baby’s sake.” 

“No,” he said firmly, shaking his head. “I will be the best damn father I can be. I’ll be at every recital and every game. I’ll pay for whatever he or she needs. I will co-parent with you. But one thing I will not do is live a lie.” 

Diana pursed her lips and stared at him, clearly thinking what her next move would be. Marcus watched, silently praying that she would give up this nonsense. 

“That’s unfortunate,” she finally said. Turning on her heel, she walked over to the island and picked up her purse. Marcus watched as she looked inside before pulling out a single piece of paper and bringing it to him. “Here.”

Marcus furrowed his brow, reaching for the paper Diana was offering. “This is a real estate listing. In Toronto?” Marcus’ eyes snapped to her’s. 

“Yes, you know that’s where I’m from. I’ve already told you, if you don’t want to give our child the family he or she deserves, then you leave me no choice but to return home.” 

“I’m a horrible father for wanting to live in another house 15 minutes from here, but you see no problem with moving over 4,500 miles away!?” Now he was angry. This was ridiculous!

“I’m sorry, Marcus, but if you can’t be the parent that this little one deserves, then I’m moving back to Toronto. At least I’ll have a large extended family to help,” she said. “Because if you think I am going to pass this baby back and forth while being forced to watch you parade around with that Annie…”

“Abby!”

“Whatever,” Diana replied, rolling her eyes. “I’m not sharing my child with your flavor of the month.” 

Marcus could feel his blood pressure rising by the second, but he wanted to remain calm. “I have rights! You can’t just up and leave, Diana!”

“You can’t keep me in Hawaii, Marcus. I’m free to move wherever I choose.” Diana seemed confident and it was obvious to Marcus that she must have already discussed their situation with a lawyer. Regardless, he knew she was right. “And as far as the baby, yes, you do have rights as the biological father and I’m sure you’ll be granted visitation.” 

Marcus scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the blonde in front of him. “So I’ll see our child once, maybe twice, a year?”

Diana shrugged, “Well, you can’t really expect a baby, or even a child, to travel over 9,000 miles roundtrip often, especially alone. Be realistic, Marcus.” 

“You’re insane, you know that?” Marcus placed his hands on hips, hanging his head. “You really want us to live together, to give a relationship another chance, when you know that’s not what I want? That I don’t love you?” 

Diana knew she had him by the balls. She’d backed him into a corner and left him with an impossible choice. “I’ll tell you what, why don’t you take a couple days and really think about what you want, Marcus? What your priorities are? While you’re deciding what you want, I’ll hold off on my plans until I hear from you.” 

Marcus stared at her for a moment, his jaw clenched, as he debated whether or not to strangle to her. Finally, with a word, he turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

**********

After leaving Diana’s, Marcus made the short drive home, grabbed a beer from his refrigerator, and slumped into one of the Adirondack chairs on the lanai, completely defeated. This was a nightmare and he had no idea what to do. 

He and Abby had somehow found each other again in the place they had planned to spend their lives together so many years ago. It felt like a dream come true, something he never dared to hope for. While they’d just recently reconnected, Marcus was beginning to envision a life with Abby, a home, marriage, maybe even a child of their own. And while she hadn’t said the words aloud, he knew Abby was beginning to have those same thoughts. But once again, when that life was just within reach, fate had come along and snatched it away. 

A bitter laugh escaped him as he looked out over the water, shaking his head, and trying to wrap his mind around the disaster that was his life. What were the chances that he and Abby would get their happily ever after? Slim to none, he thought to himself, thanks to Diana. No, that wasn’t fair, it takes two to make a baby. He was not blameless. What the hell was he thinking dating Diana Sydney in the first place? Sure, she was attractive, but they had nothing in common and he didn’t even like her if he was being honest with himself. Ah, that’s it, he was a lonely bastard who had been feeling sorry for himself. She was there and she was interested. He knew he should have ended things immediately after their first night together, but he didn’t. And now, he and Diana were about to be tied together for at least the next 18 years. 

As if that was not bad enough, her demands that they live together and give their relationship, or lack thereof, another chance was enough to send him over the edge. Marcus’ blood boiled at how Diana was so blatantly using their child as a bargaining chip. It was all too clear that she was only thinking about herself, as opposed to what was best for the baby. 

Marcus was torn. On one hand, he wanted to call Diana’s bluff. He wanted to tell her to go to hell, make a life with Abby, and let the chips fall where they may. Unfortunately, that would most likely mean Diana would move back to Toronto and he would lose his child. Despite how he felt about her, he already loved the baby she was carrying and he was not the kind of man to be an absentee father. 

On the other hand, he could give things a chance with Diana, for the baby’s sake, if nothing else. The arrangement would be a living hell for him, but it would give the child a family and a home with two parents. Ugh! Even the thought of living under the same roof as the woman made him feel nauseous. And surely that wouldn’t be a good environment for the baby, right? 

Marcus wasn’t sure how long he stayed on the lanai, but by the time Abby arrived after her shift at the hospital, he was 4 beers deep in despair. “I take it things didn’t go well with Diana?” she asked, taking a seat on the neighboring chair. 

“You could say that.” Marcus tipped the bottle back, finishing off his Bud Light. “The woman is out of her mind.” He leaned forward, dropping his head into his hands. 

Abby reached out, gently rubbing his back. “I’m sorry, Marcus. What did she say?”

He looked up at her then, his eyes wet and anguished. “Let’s go inside and talk.” Standing, he took Abby’s hand and led her back into the house where he recounted every detail of his meeting with Diana. 

**********

Two days later, Marcus once again found himself on the doorstep of Diana’s home. 

“Well, look who’s here,” she smirked as she leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. “Since you’re here, I take it you’ve made up your mind?”

“I have. Can we talk?” 

Diana led Marcus into the kitchen. She took a seat at the table, crossed one leg over the other, and sipped her coffee. “I’m waiting,” she said somewhat impatiently. 

Marcus sighed, shaking his head. Every time he saw Diana, he wanted to strangle her. He hoped that feeling would dissipate once their baby arrived. “I have come to a decision, but not the way you think.”

Diana furrowed her brow, “Excuse me?”

“I’m here with a compromise. Something I think we can both live with.” 

“I didn’t know this was a negotiation, but go on,” she said. 

“I’m not moving in with you, Diana. We’ve already dated and it didn’t work out, for several reasons.” 

Diana pursed her lips, taking in what Marcus was saying. “Ok, I’ll call my realtor later today,” she said coolly, taking a long sip of her coffee as she eyed him over the rim of her cup. 

“But,” Marcus continued. “I agree that our child deserves two committed and present parents. A family.”

“So what the hell are you saying, Kane?” she asked, clearly getting more annoyed by the minute. 

Marcus clenched his jaw. “I will end things with Abby, permanently, but that doesn’t mean we’re together. I will live in my home and you live in your’s. We will co-parent together and do what’s best for the baby first.” 

To Diana, Marcus appeared calm and confident in his proposal. Little did she know, he was wondering if he was making one of the biggest mistakes of his life.


End file.
